Obicam Te
by TXWitchywoman
Summary: A tale of Hermione and a wizard she hasn't seen since fourth year, Viktor Krum. As a 15-year-old witch, her memories of the older wizard are that of dancing in a beautiful dress and a few inexperienced kisses. Now that she's older, it's time to make some new memories after an unexpected reunion.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **May 30, 1998**

Molly and Ginny were cleaning the supper dishes when soft knocking was heard from the front door.

"I've got it," Arthur said answered the door.

They were greeted with the sight of Hermione distressed, on the verge of tears. Harry and Ron hurried to her side, always ready to be her heroes.

"It's not good at home, I need somewhere to stay for the night, if that's okay?" she requested.

"Of course, you're always welcome here," Molly assured her. "Here Ron, take her bag to Charlie's room. Now, what's happened?"

"Well, after we returned from Australia this morning..." Hermione said and told them what happened after she returned to London with her parents.

When her story was completed, she dropped her head to the dining table. "Th-they hate me!" she sobbed.

Molly sat next to her and rubber her arms. "I'm sure they don't hate you, dear. They're your parents and I know they love you. They're probably just... _surprised_ at what's happened and need some time to adjust to the situation."

Hermione shook her head and sniffed. "They know why I did it, and I pleaded with them to understand why, but..."

They had never seen her look so sad, so tired, so lost. It was a bit disconcerting- the Hermione they knew never looked like that.

"Ginny, help me get her to bed, she needs a good night's sleep," Molly said and urged her to her feet. When Hermione was settled, they discussed what to do to help her.

"It's my fault," Harry said.

"How is this _your_ fault?" Molly asked. "I've listened to you repeatedly say that over the years, exasperated each time I hear it. Honestly Harry, how is this your fault?"

"Everything that Hermione has been through is because of me, for being my best friend. She whisked her parents away, not wanting to risk their safety, with the fear that they might never remember her! Now after the war, all she wanted was her parents back. She went all the way to Australia, drained herself mentally and magically, only to have it thrown back in her face. It's no wonder she's so sad and tired. She's only ever thought of everyone except herself."

Harry spent a sleepless night wondering how to help his friend. As the grandfather clock downstairs chimed three a.m. he had a plan in mind. At breakfast, he informed the family of his plan.

"She still asleep?"

"The poor dear was just worn out."

"I've got an idea."

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Arthur, laden with the last two weeks' worth of The Daily Prophet, arrived at the Granger home. When Harry knocked on the front door, he heard running footsteps from inside and the door burst open. Mrs. Granger, disheveled, looked at them anxiously.

"Is it her?" Mr. Granger called when he appeared in the foyer.

"She's safe at my home," Arthur assured them.

Mrs. Granger slouched in relief. "Thank you! Please, come in. Would you care for tea?"

Mr. Granger led them to the parlor. "We're rather ashamed with ourselves. We were so angry last night that we stormed to our room without a thought to her."

"She must think the worst of us, we said things we shouldn't have," Mrs. Granger lamented, sniffling into a handkerchief.

"That's what we're here to talk to you about, to help you understand why she did what she thought was best," Arthur said.

"Yeah, she's a right smart girl, rarely has a bad idea," Ron said.

"Here, look over these while I tell you a very true story," Harry said and gave the stack of newspapers to the Grangers.

It took an hour and two pots of tea to tell them the tale, beginning with the last year just before the wedding and ended with the last of the funerals four days prior. The Grangers looked through the papers at the various articles as he spoke.

"I've had to hire a public relations wizard to sort out what's gossip and what's not. I won't let them slander anyone I care about, we've been through too much for that," Harry stated.

"Yes, when Voldemort was in power, the news was under his control, and you can very well imagine the rubbish that was put out. Things are better now," Arthur said.

"We've become kind of famous. The gossip can't be helped," Ron added.

"And our Hermione's not too fond of that, is she?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Mrs. Granger-" Arthur began.

She held up her hand. "Please, call me Evie."

"John," Mr. Granger added.

"As I was saying, she doesn't care for the notoriety," Evie surmised.

"In a word, no," Arthur said.

"Her goal was never to be famous, only to help me, to be my friend. Unfortunately, being my friend has caused some rather bad things to be said about her, things done to her. I don't know if I'll ever be able to make it all up to her," Harry said.

"And this?" John inquired, holding up a newspaper front page featuring Harry, Ron and Hermione receiving their Order of Merlin medals.

"That's the highest honor our world can bestow on someone. She received it the day before she left to retrieve you," Arthur explained.

"She didn't say anything about it," John said.

"She doesn't care about the honors, the money, being famous, _any of it_. She just wants to go on with her life," Ron clarified.

" _With you_. She doesn't see a life without her parents," Arthur said.

After an informative morning, John and Evie returned with the three to The Burrow and arrived to an amusing scene in the back garden. Hermione's back was to them and she was holding what looked like a large potato with wriggling arms and legs.

"Ginny, I don't care how annoying and ugly they are, I refuse to _throw gnomes_ ," she fussed and pointed her wand at the gnome holes under the tomato pants.

Ginny saw the Grangers walk around the corner of the home and nodded her head that way. Hermione turned to look and dropped her wand arm (and the gnome) when she saw her parents. Her eyes dropped to ground as well. John approached her and raised her chin with a gentle touch.

"Let's go home pumpkin, we have a lot to talk about," he said and drew her into a hug. Evie wiped a smudge of dirt from Hermione's cheek and joined the hug.

After supper, Hermione sat with her parents in the parlor of their detached Tudor home.

"So, what are your plans?" John asked.

"For the first time in my life, I can honestly say I don't know. The Ministry offered me a position with Harry and Ron, but I'm not so sure about it."

"Harry said he's taking the job with… what are they called?" John inquired.

"The Aurors? Yes, he's perfect for it. Ron's working in his brother's shop until George gets back on his feet. Part of me wants to get out there and start working, maybe not at the Ministry. Another part of me wants to finish my education, to finish what I started."

"How about this? Just relax, take it easy, unwind a bit. After all you've been through, you rate it. Be an 18-year-old woman, have some fun," Evie cajoled. "I know of _someone_ who agrees with me."

Hermione looked at her blankly.

"From what I can see, Ronald seems quite taken with you," Evie said.

Hermione blushed blood red, covered her face and flopped back on the couch. "Oh mum, he's going to be so disappointed. I love him as a friend, like a brother - nothing beyond that. I can't believe I kissed him."

"You kissed him?" John chortled.

Hermione nodded, sighed behind her hands, and looked at them dramatically. "That day at Hogwarts, just before the battle. He said something so thoughtful, was so brave, and I thought I was going to die, so I kissed him... like one of those desperate last kisses you see at the cinema."

"So you don't feel for him like he feels for you?" Evie asked.

"No, and it's going to hurt him, I know it will."

"All you can do is be honest with yourself and him," John said.

A few days later at the Weasley home, Hermione found that she was right about Ron.

 _Sometimes_ , _I hate to be right._

Ron asked her out to dinner in front of everyone.

 _Of course he would._

"I'm sorry Ron, but I have to decline."

"What? You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"Can we talk about this outside?"

"What's wrong with right here?"

Hermione sighed, closed her eyes and spoke. _Might as well get this over with_. "Ron, I can't date you."

"Why not?" he asked, confused.

"Ron, I don't-" she said, rubbing her temples, "I don't feel the way you feel for me."

"B-but I thought you liked me, that day you kissed me-" Ron stuttered.

Ginny looked at Harry.

 _They kissed?_

 _I'll tell you later!_ Harry mouthed _._

 _This is why I wanted to go outside!_

"Ron, I didn't mean to-"

"What? You didn't mean to kiss me the way you did? Lead me on? How stupid of me!"

"You're not stupid and I certainly did _not_ mean to lead you on. Honestly, am I the kind of person who does that?"

"Maybe I don't know what kind of person you are! We're supposed to be together!"

"According to who?"

Ron said nothing, threw down the bouquet he was holding and stalked from the house. Hermione apparated from the dining room.

"Well, that was unexpected," Molly said.

John and Evie returned home that evening after another day of looking at properties for a new dental clinic. From the foyer, they heard Hermione sorrowfully singing and talking to herself. They went into the parlor and saw her laid out on the sofa, waving an empty wineglass.

"Hermione?" Evie asked.

Her teary eyes rose to meet theirs melodramatically. John choked back a laugh.

"What's the occasion?" he asked lightly. Evie nudged him sharply.

Wavering, she sat up and poured another glass. "Good, you can join me. I broke someone's heart today," she said tearfully and raised her glass. "Cheers!"

At the Weasleys, everyone was glad for something light to talk about.

"This means she has to like someone else," Molly hinted, somewhat conspiratorially.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"But who? We've been gone a while and we really didn't keep in touch with anyone while we were _out there_ ," Harry stated.

"Maybe it's a muggle," Arthur offered.

"Do you have to keep talking about it?" Ron called unhappily from upstairs.

"Maybe she doesn't fancy anyone," Ginny stated.

 **July 1st, 1998**

Hermione took her parent's advice and relaxed. She liked gardening, so she spent hours each day helping her mum restore the gardens and flower bushes around the property. She helped her dad return the swimming pool to a "swimmable state," as he put it, and proposed a picnic cook-out and swimming day for her friends.

"Sounds like fun, just let me know the day and I'll fire up the grill," John said.

She sent invitations to her friends (and some muggle friends from around the neighborhood) for Saturday July 10th.

"I'll be working, but you all go and have fun," Arthur said, passing the invitation to Ginny.

"On a Saturday?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Ginny, sometimes we adults must work on the weekends," Arthur teased. "Besides, it's taking lot of work to fix what Voldemort broke."

"Where will we be swimming?" Ginny asked.

"She has a pool in her back garden. Didn't you know that?" Harry asked.

"I've never been to her home," Ginny said. _It seems there's a lot we don't know about her._

"I've been there a few times in the past to place wards the home and check on John and Evie," Arthur explained. "It's a lovely home."

"It's been in a state of disrepair the past year, but they've been working hard over the summer to get it back to where it should be," Harry said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On July 10th, Harry read the note Hermione sent regarding a suitable location for apparition.

Upon arrival Molly asked, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah, her home is just down that street," Harry confirmed.

"Harry, this is an affluent neighborhood," Molly said.

"Are the Grangers rich?" Ginny asked.

Harry chuckled. "They would say they're comfortable."

They stopped in front of 557 North Hemingway Road.

"This is it," Harry said and strolled up the front walk. Molly admired the hedgerows and beautifully blooming bushes that adorned the front garden. They were greeted by the sound of pipe organs when Harry pushed the doorbell button.

"Arthur would be beside himself," Molly said.

The door opened and John graciously welcomed them in and led them through the home. John clapped Harry on the shoulder as he left the foyer find Hermione.

"Molly, Ronald, and Ginny I know, but the rest of you...? Wait, let me guess. You, with the pretty wife, must be William."

"I prefer Bill, Mr. Granger. And yes, this pretty lady is Fleur."

"Call me John. You are... Charlie? The dragon man?"

"Yes, I work with dragons. I'm home for the summer."

John led them through the large, beautiful home. "The loo is down that corridor, first door on the right. There's also another one upstairs, first door on the left. If you feel like you need to get out of the sun, you're welcome to the dining room or the den, first door to the left."

After the kitchen, he ushered them to the back garden.

"My goodness," Molly whispered when they entered the back garden.

Four people were in the swimming pool to the left, and Hermione was with Harry next to a tennis court to the right. A large gazebo was in the middle, complete with a romancing couple. She saw the Weasleys and jogged across the yard to greet them.

"I'm glad you could make it! Would you like snacks until the food is done?"

She gestured to the pool. "The water's great today, just jump in!"

She saw her dad emerge with a platter of chicken and hamburgers. "Dad's getting ready to cook, I'm helping with the food. Be right back."

Wanting to tell Arthur everything that happened that day, Molly watched John light the grill. "What are you pouring on the coal?"

"Lighter fluid," he said and tossed a match on the coals.

Hermione and Evie reappeared with salad and appetizers. The swimmers, tennis players, and gazebo couple gathered around the picnic table.

"So Hermione, are these your friends from that boarding school?" a boy asked, appraising Harry and Ron.

"Yes, they are," Hermione said and turned to the Weasleys.

"Weasleys, _and Harry_ , meet Eric, Brent, Christina, Ian, Gwen, and Elise. We went to primary school together."

Ian winked at Ginny. Harry frowned and took her hand. Ian got the message. Eric and Gwen returned to the gazebo with a salad. The rest of the kids settled at the picnic table and chatted. Molly was at the grill with John, eager to learn about the novel (to her) method of cooking.

"Doubles match later, like we used to? Against these two scamps?" Brent asked Hermione, gesturing to Eric and Elise.

"Sounds fun," she asked.

"Hermione has a wicked backhand," Brent said.

Ron and Ginny just nodded, having no idea what he meant.

"More juice anyone?" Hermione asked. "So, how was school this year?"

"Dull as doorknobs," Eric said. "I'm taking a gap year, then it's off to Oxford like dear old dad."

"What does your dad do?" Ginny asked.

"He's a doctor."

"Is that what you want to do?" Charlie asked.

Eric laughed. "Good lord, no. That's why I'm taking a gap year to decide."

Again, Ron and Ginny had no idea what was being talked about. _Backhand? Gap year?_

"Brent?" Hermione asked.

"Uni, right here in London. Going into law like my parents."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Really?"

Ron knew that smile. She bestowed him the kind of smile that day at Hogwarts before she kissed him. Now she was smiling that sweet smile at someone else.

"So, Hermione still the smartest lass in school?" Brent asked.

" _Yes,_ " Harry, Ron and Ginny in unison.

"We have another visitor!" Evie called out from the back door and Neville appeared behind her.

"Neville!" Hermione said and went to him. "I'm glad you could make it!"

"Sorry I'm late, I think the taxi driver got lost," he said.

Hermione led him to the table. "This is Neville, he's from my boarding school too."

Christina gave Neville a bowl of salad with an admiring smile. Neville blushed and said thank you.

"Pumpkin, could you come here for a minute?" Evie called from the kitchen.

"She still calls you pumpkin?" Brent asked, amused.

Hermione rose and tossed a napkin at him. "Yes, she does, _M'Lord_ _Brenton Gordon Worthington the third_ ," Hermione said lightly and left the table. The table howled in laughter.

Inside, her mother handed her an owl post. "You're lucky the owl delivered to the side window. I didn't want to explain why an owl was carrying a message for you."

Outside, John finished cooking the meat and brought it to the table. Molly sat and joined the others.

"Mrs. Weasley, what do you do?" Brent asked.

"I'm a housewit-wife," she said casually, almost saying housewitch. "My husband works for the government."

"Well, good luck with that. My mum does that too, works in the PM's office. Lately she's been hinting about finding another job," Christina explained.

"What does your father do, dear?" Molly asked politely.

"He's in the Navy, flies helicopters," she said.

"Fascinating," Molly said and Hermione returned to the gathering to eat.

The Weasleys were getting a muggle education today. _Arthur really would be beside himself. Fire-cooked food! Gap year? Backhand? PM? Helicopters!_

"Mr. Granger, you have my vote as neighborhood grill master, this is excellent," Brent said.

"Yes dad, it's great," Hermione said.

 _Brent's certainly being more charming than I remember._ No one missed the quick smiles and fleeting glances between Brent and Hermione. After lunch, they gathered around the tennis court. Hermione and Brent were on one side, Elise and Eric the other. Hermione tied her hair back, twirled a racket in her hand and the match began.

Since what counted for sports in the magical world was Quidditch, and the only thing Hermione did with a broom was sweep, they never figured Hermione the athletic type. Her magical friends got a surprise that day. She was strong, quick and agile on the court. She lost her balance once when she extended for a return, but was caught by Brent. Ron had a hard time reconciling the sight of some other bloke's arms around her waist and resting on her hips. She blushed prettily and smiled in gratitude. Hermione and Brent won the match and celebrated with a high-five and cheek kisses.

"Time to cool off," Hermione, picking her t-shirt off her chest. "We have places to change into swimming suits."

The girls went to Hermione's room, the boys to the pool house. In her room, the girls gathered around Hermione and talked furiously.

"Brent has always liked you," Elise confirmed.

"I'd say it's more than _like_ ," Ginny added, giggling.

"I say go for it!" Christina enthused.

"I think I will," Hermione stated. _Mum was right, I need to have fun, be eighteen. I might even get a good shag out of it. Finally._

Ron dropped his drink when Hermione emerged from the house in a halter-top two-piece suit. He had no idea she had that kind of body under all those robes and clothing she always wore! Brent wasted no time and was at her side with a glass of lemonade to escort her to the pool.

"Blimey Hermione, give a bloke some warning. You look… _wow._ "

Not used to this kind of masculine attention, but appreciating it, she let herself be escorted to the chaise lounges poolside.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she returned and Brent sat up straighter, flexing just a bit.

"Damn, she's flirting hard," Elise murmured to the group of girls in the pool.

Ginny was amazed. Hermione wasn't a flirt… or was she? _Guess it all depends on the bloke._ When the sun was setting, the guests made their goodbyes. Harry had early desk watch duty the next day and Ron couldn't stay anymore. He'd had enough. Seeing Hermione fall for someone else's charms was too much.

"An owl came this afternoon from Professor McGonagall," Hermione said. "She wants to stop by Monday morning."

"Is that what you've been so happy about?" Evie asked.

"Yes, and something else."

"Oh?"

"Brent asked me to dinner next Friday."

On Monday morning, Minerva McGonagall was warmly welcomed to the Granger home.

"What a lovely home you have," she said. John showed her to the most comfortable chair in the parlor. "Well, if I had a chair such as this in my office, I might spend more time in it."

Evie brought tea and Minerva inquired how the Grangers were settling back into their life and how Hermione's summer was faring.

"I'm relaxing, having a good time with friends, seeing a boy down the street," Hermione said. "I haven't picked up a book all summer."

"Is that right? Good for you I say. You need to have a good time, you deserve it," Minerva said.

"That's what mum said."

"Ach, your mother is right." She took a sip of tea, nodding in appreciation of the taste. "Now, what I wish to discuss is your future. Have you given it any thought?"

"Some, but it's conflicting, which is what I'm trying to avoid."

"I have a proposal for you."

"I'm all ears."

"I would invite you to finish your education at Hogwarts."

"You do know that I've received offers from various ministry departments? They don't care about the lack of NEWTs."

"But you care, don't you?" Minerva asked.

"Admittedly, yes. I can have a career there without NEWTs, but not a meaningful one. I won't be taken seriously without them."

"They take Harry seriously," Minerva countered.

"They would be stupid _not_ to. Look at what he's done, what he's been through. The ministry needs him. He's going to do big things there, they're lucky to have him," Hermione stated.

"So, what of returning to Hogwarts?" Minerva asked. "Before you answer, I have a few things in mind for you, befitting your status."

"My status?"

"Yes dear. You'll be 19 in September, and I don't think to house you among children, so you would be free to live elsewhere while you attend classes. In addition, you can come and go as you please, no curfews. You will be given NEWT credit in Defense of the Dark Arts and Charms, which you have earned, of that I am sure. That will leave you with two free periods and I have it in mind for you to assist the Defense professor those two periods. It's your choice of course what to do with the free periods, but the experience would look good on your CV."

"Would it also lend some credibility to the Defense professor position? A _war heroine_ who has practical, proven experience against the dark arts?"

"Astute observation, my dear. I take it you don't agree with the heroine part?"

"Not in the least."

The Grangers were fascinated with the discussion. No wonder Hermione was so fond of the professor, she was a sharp old bird who knew exactly how to handle Hermione.

"You are a hero, whether you like it or not. You did receive an Order of Merlin First Class for your efforts. Not many can claim that. Your humility, while amusing, does you great credit. I would consider you a fine addition to this year's Hogwarts class. What do you say?"

"What about meals? You didn't mention that."

"Meals?" _What an odd question_. "Well, of course you may eat there, all students-" she said and saw Hermione grinning. "You're asking in jest, aren't you? Cheeky girl."

Hermione shrugged. "What can I say? I enjoy breakfast there."

"What would you say if I offered you the Head Girl post?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I would respectfully decline."

Minerva waved the comment away and took a sip of tea. "I thought so. I have someone in mind anyway."

Hermione wrote down her desired classes (Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures.) Minerva gave her a book and supply list for her classes and a hug before she left.

"It's good to see you doing so well and I'm pleased that you're continuing your education. Enjoy the rest of your summer. I'll see you at the sorting, good afternoon."

Hermione closed the door and pumped her fists. "YES!"

 **Friday afternoon**

The age-old lamentation was heard from Hermione's wardrobe. " _I have nothing to wear_!"

Her mum appeared at her bedroom door.

"Mum, my date is tonight and I have nothing decent to wear!"

"Where is he taking you?"

"I have no idea, he said it was a surprise!"

"Ouch, that does complicate things."

"Mum, not helping!"

Evie contemplated her carefully. "We look to be about the same size, I have a classy black number that might work. You can't go wrong with black."

She was right; the classy black number did work with a few flicks of a wand. "You're more endowed upstairs than I am," Evie said.

Downstairs, John whistled when he saw Hermione. "You look gorgeous, pumpkin. Brent will be enchanted."

Indeed Brent was. He was speechless when Hermione answered the door. He held a single rose, his mouth open, trying to regain his train of thought.

"Have a good time you two," Evie said and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek.

She slid her arm in the crook of Brent's arm as the two strolled down the front walk, chatting and laughing all the way to his car.

 _That's what she's supposed to be doing, not off fighting wars._

When they arrived at the restaurant, Hermione was shocked. " _ **Daphne's?**_ Brent, this is amazing!"

"I take it you approve?"

Hermione nodded. "Absolutely!"

"Before we go in though, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," he said and took her face in his hands and gave her a heated kiss. He gave one last swipe with his tongue and drew back.

"Want to tell me that one more time?" she asked.

Hermione would have been more surprised had she seen Harry and Ginny there as well. Harry, who loved London nightlife, was trying to integrate Ginny as well. So far, she adored Harrods, loved going to Tesco and Harry was taking her to eat at all the best places in London. There was never a shortage of muggle conversation material for Arthur. He was thrilled for his daughter. She was finally living a life she deserved, as long as she was home by 11 p.m.

"Hey, there's Hermione, with Brent from the party!" Ginny said.

The waiter brought salads and Harry nodded his thanks.

"Should we go over and say hi?" Harry asked.

"No, let her enjoy this time, but she does look smashing."

After dinner, Hermione and Brent talked in the backyard gazebo that led to heated kisses and more. Hermione's hormones were screaming. This felt better than the kiss in the car and she wanted more. So did Brent, but this was their first date after all. He didn't want to rush this; a slow burn would be better. When her flame finally lit, she would be a firecracker. _Scratch that, an entire stick of dynamite!_ What was the rush? They had the whole summer to enjoy themselves. After they said goodbye for the evening, Hermione removed her shoes and sat at the side of the pool, swishing her feet in the water. The pool lights came on and her mum waved from the kitchen window.

The next day, she went to visit Ginny to tell her about Minerva's visit. Ginny was thrilled to be in the same classes with Hermione.

"Except for History of Magic, that class is dead dull. I don't know how you enjoy it."

"It's not so much the class itself, it's the material."

"If you say so. So, how did it go?"

"Huh?"

"Your date?"

"In a word, magic."

"Wow. So you're going to see him again?"

"You bet, Monday night, dinner at his home. I would have seen him today, but he has an early rugby match, and he spends the rest of the day recovering from that. Tomorrow he takes his grandmother to church, then makes the rounds of all her friends."

"Hermione, you're such a lucky hag. Handsome, smart, athletic, _and_ looks after his grandmother? That's unreal."

"Did I mention that he kisses perfectly?"

"Oh, do tell."

This was a side to Hermione that Ginny loved seeing, happy and just having a good time. And yes, she could confirm that Hermione had hormones like any other girl.

They spent time together every day that week and on Thursday, he asked Hermione to go Dover with him for the weekend for a Celtic music festival.

"Sounds fun, I'd love to."

"Great, I'll get us a room. That is, unless you want separate rooms."

There really was no mistaking Brent's meaning. This was one of those moments of truth. Could she do it? Could she, a witch who faced death time and time again, be a woman and go to Dover for the weekend with a man?

"One room will be fine," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

In which we see a confident Hermione. Don't worry, Viktor will be on the scene soon!

 **Chapter 3**

Wednesday, she went to visit Ginny with a souvenir from the weekend trip. Ron and Harry, polishing their brooms, sensed something subtly different about Hermione but continued their chat.

" _Sooo_ , how was your weekend getaway with Brent? I'm living vicariously through you since I can't just go away with Harry whenever I feel like it."

"Soon, Gin, soon," Harry said and winked.

Hermione hooked an arm through hers. "Let's go outside for a stroll."

"Wow, must be good."

" _Spare me_ ," Ron mumbled.

Outside, the two talked about life and love and stopped in front of the kitchen window. Hermione glanced around and sat on the ground. She patted the ground next to her for Ginny.

"Has your mum ever talked to you about sex?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, the basic birds and bees talk, why?"

Ron tip-toed to the window to listen. Harry shook his head furiously and waved him away. Ron rolled his eyes and stayed at the window. Harry sighed and joined him. Hermione went on to explain how wanton she felt after just that first shag with Brent, and how she shamelessly took him again.

"Hermione, you're reading too much into this. You enjoyed it, right?"

"Fuck, did I ever."

Ron and Harry looked at each other pointedly. It must have been good to hear prim and proper Hermione using less than stellar language.

"And were the girls in the dorm ever right! Giving head _is_ good, and did he ever return the favor-"

Harry covered his ears and silently mouthed, " _NO!NO!NO!_ "

Ron felt sick to his stomach. _I've loved her for years and all I got was a kiss. She sees this bloke for a couple of weeks and she's shagging and giving him head? What am I doing wrong?_

" _Hermione!_ " Ginny hissed and giggled. "Please, no more! You're making me crazy and I'll have to go find Harry!"

"Well, _if_ you're going to do anything, _safe sex of course_ , I recommend you go to the woods or something like that. I looked it up-"

Ginny snorted. "Of course."

"-and found that witches have a more innate connection with nature, so when you do as nature intended, the result is nothing less than spectacular," Hermione concluded.

Harry had a contemplative look on his face that Ron tried his best not to notice. So did Ginny.

"Herms, Harry and I haven't had sex yet, he swears mum will find out. Waiting until our wedding night is-"

"What? Marriage? Is it that serious between you two?"

Ginny grinned and nodded.

"That's just... _wow._ Really, that's great, I'm happy for you."

"What about Brent?"

Hermione chuckled. "We've come to an understanding. We're fond of each other, but it's mainly a fun, _physical_ thing for the summer. We're both going back to school in the fall, far away from each other, studying our arses off. A relationship just won't work and I do plan on marrying a wizard and making magical babies. With those two factors in mind, I'm just enjoying our time together."

"So you do want it all? Career, family, all of it?"

"Yes, why not? Now all I have to do is find the right wizard for the job," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron left the window in a mild state of shock. Maybe they didn't know their friend as well as they thought. _A fun, physical thing?_

Two weeks before the start of school, Ginny apparated to the Grangers and excitedly showed off her Head Girl badge. No one was home when the post arrived, so she went to find Hermione.

"Congratulations," Evie offered. "I think Hermione knew it would be you when she turned down the offer."

"I'm so proud of you! You're seventeen now, let's go to Diagon Alley and I'll buy you a celebratory drink. We need to get our school stuff anyway."

" _You_ turned down Head Girl? _WHY_?" Ginny asked, dumbfounded.

"Wasn't interested," Hermione said with a shrug. "You'll be better."

Ginny wasn't so sure. The Head Girl post was something that Hermione seemed born for. At Diagon Alley, Hermione treated Ginny to a ten-galleon-a-flute Elven-Made wine. Ginny protested that it was too much.

"Nonsense, I can afford it," Hermione said and sipped the excellent vintage. "You deserve it. Best get used to it."

"Why?"

"Harry has enough money for ten lifetimes and he plans to spoil you."

"How do you know that?"

"I was there with him at Gringotts when he settled his affairs and bought them a new dragon. He talks about pampering you all the time."

"He never talks to me about it."

"Because he knew you'd protest, like you're doing now."

"Oh."

"Drink up, it's delicious."

The morning of September 1st, Hermione met the Weasleys at King's Cross to see Ginny off.

"How are you holding up?" Ginny asked.

"It was harder than I thought to say goodbye to Brent," Hermione admitted.

"At least you have some good memories," Ginny said.

"The best," Hermione said and the train whistle blew.

"I'll be along tonight in time for the sorting feast. McGonagall wants the returning students present for the announcements."

That evening, Hermione apparated to the point McGonagall indicated weeks ago, a spot outside the rear castle doors.

She heard "Hermione?" and turned around to see who spoke her name. There stood Parvarti with three others; Neville, Dean Thomas and Susan Bones.

"Parvarti, Dean, Susan, great to see you," Hermione said and greeted them with quick hugs. "Do you know of any others returning?"

"Yeah, some of them arrived earlier," Dean said.

"Your sister?" she asked Parvarti.

Parvarti rolled her eyes in response. "Would you believe she went off and got married over the summer?"

As they chatted, pops of apparition were heard. Ernie MacMillan, Terry Boot, and Diana Madley joined the growing group.

"Ugh, that's the last time I do that," Diana said, rubbing her temples. "I'll floo from my flat from now on."

"Everyone ready?" Hermione asked.

"Are you Head Girl?" Parvarti asked.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "No, someone better was chosen."

"Who would be better than our very own heroine, the smartest girl in school?" Terry asked.

"Ginny Weasley," Hermione answered.

"Is it true she's seeing Harry?" Parvarti asked at a conspiratorial whisper.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but it's no secret," she whispered.

"And what about you? Hot and heavy with Ron yet?"

"Absolutely not," Hermione said shortly.

"Oh?"

"Ask me later."

"Oh, I will. My summer's been quite ordinary, aside from my sister's wedding. I need something new to talk about." She cocked her head to the side and peered at Hermione. "You've changed, but in a good way. Since my sister left, there's been a shortage of girl talk."

 _Some things never change!_ Hermione thought.

At the sorting feast, Hermione politely clapped for the new first years as they were sorted and welcomed the new Gryffindors. Minerva made the usual announcements, with her own flair of course.

"Now, to another matter. As you may have noticed, we have some among us who have returned to finish their education, despite last term's unfortunate circumstances."

Hermione and the others looked at each other pointedly. _Unfortunate circumstances?_

"Will these _eighth years_ as I have come to know them, please rise? You've overcome much to return to Hogwarts and you deserve recognition, including an Order of Merlin heroine, Miss Hermione Granger. I bid all of you a warm welcome back to Hogwarts."

The Gryffindors began the applause that spread to the other houses and when Minerva clapped and spread her arms, the feast appeared at the tables.

"I've sure missed this!" Dean said and grabbed a fork.

After dinner, Ginny ensured that the prefects were taking care of the first years. Hermione was assailed by autograph seekers, mainly the younger years.

"Is Harry Potter gonna come back?" a first year asked her.

"No, he's with the Aurors now."

"Can you ask him to come and see us?" another asked.

Hermione loved their bright, hopeful faces, so she ruffled his hair. "Of course I'll ask him."

"Walk with me to my dorm, oh famous one?" Ginny asked when Hermione signed the last autograph.

"Sure, I've always wondered what the head girl dorm looked like."

After the sorting feast, a group of 8th years was waiting for Hermione on the path to Hogsmeade. "We're all headed to The Three Broomsticks for a drink, want to tag along?" Dean asked.

"Why Mr. Thomas, I'd love to, lead the way," she said and accepted Dean's gallantly offered arm.

She slipped her arm in his and the group left the grounds. At the pub, Hermione treated everyone to a first round.

"You're a real pal, Hermione," Dean said and saluted her with his glass.

Parvarti swirled her straw in her drink and got Hermione's attention. "Okay Granger, spill it. What's up with you and Ron?"

Hermione sighed. "Nothing's up, I don't feel what he feels for me. I told him in June."

"I'll bet he wasn't happy to hear that."

"No, he wasn't. I hated to hurt him, but I can't go against my heart, you know? I just realized that he and I will never be a couple, no matter how much he wishes it."

She told Parvarti the story of that awkward day at the Weasleys.

"I was angry at his presumption there in front of everyone. In a way, I think he tried to back me into a corner, declaring that we were supposed to be together, just because he and everyone else thinks so. I won't put up with that, not from anyone."

"Good for you, Hermione."

"What does Harry think?"

"He's stays out of my love life, it kind of creeps him out."

The table laughed.

"That's how it is when you're a girl and your best friend is a guy."

"So, what was your summer fling?"

"A fling you say?" Hermione asked with a smile, took a long swig of her ale and told Parvarti all about Brent. They were joined by Susan Bones, Diana Madley, and Nicole Macdonald, who listened in rapt attention. At the end of the story, Parvarti was fanning herself.

"That's one hell of a tale, Hermione," Parvarti said.

"I really need a boyfriend," Diana and Nicole chorused.

"And here I was thinking that my summer in Brazil was exciting. I didn't meet a single bloke," Susan said.

"What in the world were you doing in Brazil?" Hermione asked.

"My family wanted to get away from England for a while," Susan said with a shrug.

"You got a great tan though," Parvarti commented.

The next morning, Hermione waved at people around the hall on her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat and chatted with some first years and savored the tasty fry-up. Ginny arrived, looking tired and frazzled while looking at some notes.

"Juice?" Hermione asked and held a glass for Ginny. "And to think, it's only the first day."

Ginny rested her face in her hands. "Some fourth years decided to go to the lake and tried to contact the mermaids, of all things. The squid had issues with them, _of course_ , so early in the morning. Ghosts, moving staircases, moody squids... oh, and let's not forget some second years who fancied a duel in front of the trophy room. I've taken fifty points before breakfast."

"Where's your counterpart?" Hermione asked.

Ginny barked out a laugh. "The head boy? He's already in the infirmary, thanks to Peeves!"

"Gin, take a deep breath and calm down. This stuff is part and parcel at Hogwarts, isn't it? Use the prefects, delegate the responsibilities, you can't do everything by yourself."

"You should have been head girl, not me."

"Ginny, stop that. The headmistress wouldn't have given you the position if she didn't think you could handle it, so take her for example. She's the head of this school, but she wouldn't dare try to do everything by herself, she delegates responsibility with the professors."

At breakfast, the DADA professor and Head of Gryffindor, a medically retired Auror, made his rounds of the table, passing out class schedules.

"Miss Granger, might I see you for a few minutes after breakfast?" he asked.

"Certainly, Professor."

"What's that all about?" Dean asked.

"I have two free periods, Mcgonagall wants me to assist the DADA professor for those two periods," Hermione explained. "It'll look good on my record."

"You don't have to take Defense against the Dark Arts?" Parvarti asked.

"No, I got NEWT credit for it. Charms too."

"Hey, what do I have to do to get credit?" a sixth year asked.

Hermione raised a single eyebrow and stated, "Leave everything you know and love behind, take your parents to another continent without their knowledge, live in a tent for the better part of a year while trying not to get killed by Death Eaters, freeze to death or starve to death, endure torture, see your best friend dead in front of your eyes and after all that- fight a battle to the death in this very castle among giants, acromantulas, and more Death Eaters, then you can get credit."

The table was dead silent when she finished speaking.


	4. Chapter 4

Viktor makes his appearance!

 **Chapter 4**

Before classes began the next morning, Professor Byatt requested Hermione join him in the trophy room.

"Any relation to the writer?" Hermione asked, because _Possession_ was one of her favorite books.

"No, five generations of Aurors. You have no idea how many times I've been asked that, which is amusing since Byatt was a muggle. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know my expectations in regards to you assisting my classes."

He took a breath and rubbed his thigh.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"An old injury aggravated here just this past May, courtesy of Rowle."

They chatted and learned that she was to help grade essays, assist with practical demonstrations, and include any personal experiences that would help with a lesson. Her inner swot cartwheeled when she was take over a class three times a month when he went to St. Mungo's for therapy.

"Sound too taxing?" he asked.

"Not at all, I did that anyway with Harry and Ron."

"Good, I'm glad we've come to an understanding. Enjoy your day," he said and limped from the room.

By the end of the week, _hell-the first day_ , she was glad to be able to leave the castle. Her days were busy and full. She assisted two classes a day, except for Thursday, which was just the one, the seventh year Defense class. Potions was turning out to be the most demanding class, due to the Professor, a Master Alchemist who came from the Unspeakables. Six requested to drop the class after the first quiz. Arithmancy was challenging as ever, but she enjoyed it. She felt confident about Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures could be considered her light class. History of Magic was a bit dull, but like she told Ginny, she did enjoy the material.

During her free time, she often wondered about Hogsmeade, thinking that she might let a small flat closer to the school to cut down on the tiring rate of apparition used every day from London to Hogwarts.

 _I almost splinched myself yesterday!_

There certainly were plenty flats available at reasonable rates, but that didn't concern her all that much. Her Gringotts account held the lump-sum payment of one hundred thousand galleons (still largely untouched and gaining interest) when she was awarded her Order of Merlin (only first-class winners got this payment). The Order also included a monthly pension of five hundred galleons payable the rest of her natural life.

She brought the flat idea to her parents, showing them the offerings in the once-weekly printed Hogsmeade Herald newspaper. She also showed them her account statements, rendering them speechless.

"I wanted to make sure you were settled back into your life to let you know... that I want you to have every single knut, sickle and galleon I have. It's the least I can do for what I did to you and it can help you open a new practice. At the current galleon to pounds rate, it comes to about 497,000 pounds."

John and Evie were speechless for a few seconds before John asked at a whisper, "You would give us that much, just like that?"

Hermione nodded. Evie gave her daughter a quick hug and looked at John. "We have enough to live on comfortably, but we were going to take out a mortgage on the manor to finance a property purchase. I'll admit that I wasn't liking the idea of that. This manor has been in my family for five generations," he said.

"So, do you want the money or not?" Hermione asked, thrilled that they were even considering the idea. "And no, I won't loan it, I'll _give_ it to you. Loaning to my parents, _as if_."

"You sound just like your mother," John chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment of the highest kind," Hermione replied.

"Your mother and I will talk about it. You go ahead and get a flat," John insisted.

"We do know one thing; if we do decide to accept your offer, we won't accept all your money. You earned that money, it's rightly yours," Evie added. "And you never can tell, you might meet the man you're going to marry next week.

Hermione laughed. "Next week you say? I'll just mark it in my calendar; Potions paper due Tuesday, meet future husband Thursday."

"Cheeky girl," John said.

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione told Ginny that she would be staying in The Leaky Cauldron's newest Hogsmeade branch while she searched for a place to live.

 **September 19, 1998**

Hermione spent a quiet 19th birthday weekend at home. She received a birthday card from Brent, a new satchel from Harry, a Honeyduke's gift certificate from Ron, with a note, and a jumper with matching knitted cap from Molly. She read the note from Ron.

 _ **Hermione-**_

 _ **I know we haven't spoken for a while, but I hope that doesn't mean the end of our friendship. In June my pride was hurt more than anything else. I realize now that we were meant to be friends, nothing more than that. I'd rather you be in my life as my friend than nothing at all. I miss you, so can you please write me back? You can come see me at home or George's shop anytime too, the tea will be waiting.**_

 _ **Happy birthday,**_

 _ **Ron**_

 _ **p.s. Believe it or not, sometimes I think I should have went back to Hogwarts!**_

She took out a parchment and quill to send a letter in return.

"Hermione?" her dad called from downstairs. "Could you come down for a minute or two?"

Downstairs, John presented his business proposal. "I hate to spring this on you on your birthday, but I think we've found a suitable building for the new clinic. We have to move quick though, because it's at such an unbelievably low price and two others are interested in buying as well. If I can make better offer than the other two, it's ours."

He gave her the realtor's presentation paper to illustrate what he was talking about. "I want to make an offer first thing Monday morning."

He handed her another sheath of papers. "This one is a basic rundown of what's needed to furnish the clinic."

She flipped through the papers, nodded and smiled at them. "Done. I'll get the money in the morning."

"Just like that?" John asked, incredulous.

"On a Sunday?" Evie asked.

"Yes Dad, just like that and yes Mum, Gringotts is open seven days a week."

That night, Ron read a letter that arrived after supper.

 **Ron-**

 **I was happy to receive your letter. It was never my intent to hurt you, only to be honest with you. I hope we can get past this awkward stage and move on as the friends we've been to each other all these years.**

 **Thanks for the Honeydukes gift card. I'll use it to get the caramels you know I love so much. Speaking of Honeydukes, I might be seeing a whole lot more of the shop. I've been thinking about moving closer to Hogwarts for the school year, as apparating so much is getting tiresome. I'll be looking at a couple of flats in Hogsmeade next week.**

 **My studies are going well, but it's just not the same without you and Harry. I've got Ginny here, so it helps, but with Head Girl duties and Quidditch, I'm lucky to see her. I'm proud of her though, she's doing so well. I've actually developed a friendship with Parvarti Patil, if you can believe it. Without her sister and Lavender, she could be considered normal. Nicole Macdonald, Susan Bones, and Diana Madley round out our circle of friends.**

 **I'll take you up on your offer and pay a visit to you at home on Monday night. I like honey in my tea, remember?**

 **Love, Hermione**

After Monday's classes, she looked at second-story flat with a view of the back stoop the Hog's Head pub. It looked decent from the outside, but inside was too run-down and small for her taste. She thanked the owner of the property for his time and politely declined his dinner invitation. She spent lunchtime the next day looking at a cottage by Hogsmeade Station, which excited her initially, but she was disappointed to learn that only a room was to let of the four-bedroom cottage. _Next!_

The third offering that week was one that Madame Rosmerta knew of, a one bedroom cottage located behind the owl post office. She finished grading the second year's essays and met with the cottage proprietor after classes ended. He was getting on in age and was looking to settle his affairs.

"I'm not interested in letting the place, I don't fancy m'self a landlord, was never much for parchment work. I'll let it go at a fair price. If you don't mind the opinion of a grumpy old wizard, miss, this looks to be a good place for a young witch to start out with," he said.

After inspecting the cottage for only a few minutes, she knew she wanted it. It was well-maintained, freshly painted, with a large fireplace. It was partially furnished with a worn but sturdy mahogany dining table and chairs, matching desk in a corner of a large living room, and bookshelves built into the walls at various places throughout. She was delighted by the fully furnished kitchen and breakfast nook situated by a bay window. The bathroom was a surprise. It had an uncommonly large, claw-footed ceramic bathtub, common in wizarding homes, but it also had a shower (not so common in wizarding homes) that looked to be a recent addition.

"Ach, my grand-daughter suggested that, says it's the thing these days," he chortled. "I can have it removed if you decide to buy the place."

"No sir, it's fine."

She finally saw the bedroom furnished with the biggest bed she ever laid eyes on; a huge four poster mahogany bed that matched the dining table. A bay window of the same design as the kitchen window, only bigger, was along one wall. A wardrobe lined the entire third wall.

"Well, what do ya think of the place? I know you young people fancy the trendier homes, but-"

"Master Hawkins, I like it, I really do," she said.

"In that case, let a grumpy old wizard treat a pretty young witch to a cuppa while we talk business," he offered.

At The Three Broomsticks, Master Hawkins agreed to sell Hermione the cottage for 8000 galleons.

"Sir, it's worth twice that amount!" Hermione exclaimed after she choked on her tea.

"Aye lass, I appreciate your honesty. However, the galleons don't interest me much, I'm looking to leave this world with nothing for my children to fret about after I've passed. I know who you are miss, and what you've done, and I like to think my dearly departed wife would agree with me to sell this cottage to a decent young person."

"Master Hawkins, you flatter me," she said.

He chuckled. "Ach, then a grumpy old wizard such as m'self can still flatter a pretty young witch such as yourself?"

The terms of the sale were made final and she agreed to transfer the galleons to him on Saturday at Gringotts. "I'll be there with the deed on Saturday."

"May I treat a distinguished gentlewizard to lunch to seal the deal?" she asked.

"Now you flatter me, miss."

Saturday afternoon, she proudly showed her parents the deed to her cottage. "It's so charming, you just have to see it."

"We would this week, but we're so busy with the clinic. The sterilization center and x-ray device is being delivered," John explained.

On Thursday, she asked Minerva if she could forgo assisting a class that day to go to the Ministry and get a floo permit for the cottage. The old witch laughed.

"Hermione, you don't need to ask my permission for anything. It's your free class, to do with as you wish. Just let Professor Byatt know so that he won't wonder where you are."

As Hermione was leaving her office, Minerva asked her to stay a few minutes longer.

"Is there something else you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how you'll take it. I ran into Master Hawkins last night in Hogsmeade and he asked me how you're doing. I said that you're well and he mentioned..." she looked at Hermione and decided to just say it.

"He asked if you're seeing anyone and mentioned that his grandson is single and is looking for a young witch to court."

"Okay, just a little embarrassed," Hermione said.

"Well, there's more. Professor Byatt approached me and wondered if you're seeing anyone. I believe he fancies you," Minerva said gently.

"Okay, really embarrassed," Hermione said.

 _Men coming out of the woodwork!_

"Not that it matters in the magical world and certainly not to me, _to an extent_ , but I truly cannot see myself with a 46-year-old wizard."

Minerva chuckled. "You don't have to explain or justify yourself to me. You're 19, you have plenty of time to find a man, plenty of time to have fun finding said man. It's your life, your heart and only you know what's best for both. Now, you go ahead and get to the ministry, the line for floo permits can be quite a wait."

Was it ever a wait. She looked at her watch two hours later and realized she would miss History of Magic class. A voice announced " _Now seeing applicant number thirty-six._ " She was applicant forty-two. Applicant thirty-six exited the office minutes later, grumbling about the rising cost of "ministry rubbish."

" _Now seeing applicant thirty-seven."_

She sighed and continued reading, glad she brought a stack of first-year essays to look over. Someone sat next to her and cleared his throat.

"And vhat number vould you be, Her-my-nee?" a voice suddenly asked from beside her.

She looked up and saw the smiling face of Viktor Krum. "Viktor! How nice to see you, what a surprise!" she said and extended her hand.

He placed a soft kiss on top of the offered hand.

"I last saw you at the Veezly vedding. I heard of your losses vrom the war, I am deeply sorry."

"Thank you."

"So, vhat are you doing vith yourself these days?" he asked.

"Well, twenty-three of my year decided to return to Hogwarts to finish, I'm one of them."

"Truly? Vhat is good, education is important. The quidditch team ov my country vanted me leave school to play for them, but I revused. They disliked my decision, but took me on anyvay vhen I left Durmstrang. Now I no longer play for the team."

"You quit your team? Why?"

"I did not quit, I vould never quit. You must understand zat teams are alvays looking for the next big player, _younger_ , I should say. Last year I play in reserve, and this year they did not make me a new contract. I taught flying and quidditch at Durmstrang until a team here in England offered me a contract as reserve keeper. I am happy with vhat."

"So the team in Bulgaria let you go because they thought you _too old?_ That's preposterous, you're what, 24? You're in your prime!" she declared and gave the rest of him a quick glance.

 _You certainly are!_ He had thinned out a little, but was still muscled and wide-shouldered. He looked as if his nose was repaired and he let his hair grow a couple of inches and let it loose, looking like Harry's hair, but shorter. She loved the mustache and goatee he sported. She blushed when she realized she was being inspected as well.

" _Applicant number forty-two."_

"That's me," Hermione said.

"I vill be here vhen you return," he said.

Twenty minutes later, a year-long floo permit in hand, she found Viktor indeed still in the waiting room.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I've missed two classes already. If I miss a third, I'll miss a quiz review. Walk me out?"

"Vhy do you need floo permit for school?" he asked. "I vill be pleased to escort you to... vere ever you are going."

"Oh, I don't live at the school. I'm apparating back to Hogsmeade then walking back to the school. However, this is my new address, I just bought a cottage there," she said, wrote down her address and gave it to him with a charming smile. "Please, owl me."

"Of course," he said. "Dobãr den, Hermynee."


	5. Chapter 5

**So it begins...**

 **Chapter 5**

That night, she tested her floo by going to the Weasleys, where Ron had the tea waiting. No words were needed. His letter said it all.

"So, what's this I hear about your new cottage?" Harry asked.

She told them about the cottage and let Harry and Ron know that they would be her first dinner guests. "As soon as I get pots and pans to cook with, and plates to eat on. Mum's going with me this weekend to find all that stuff. I'm not even sleeping there yet, the mattress set isn't set to arrive until Wednesday."

Harry talked about some of the more interesting Auror cases and Ron talked about working in his brother's shop.

"What of you dear?" Molly asked.

"Just school stuff. My marks are good and it's fun seeing the younger ones learn in the classes I assist. That reminds me, guess who I saw today while getting a floo permit? Viktor!"

Everyone noted her blush when she said it.

"What's he doing in the floo permit office?" Ron asked.

"For his flat in Manchester. He's not playing quidditch in Bulgaria anymore."

"Did he quit?" Harry asked.

"No, he said his contract wasn't renewed. He taught flying and quidditch at Durmstrang until a team here in England signed him," she explained and told them about their earlier conversation.

"Too old? That's rubbish," Ron stated.

"Sooo, what team is he playing for?" Harry asked.

"Hm, that part didn't come up, I have no idea," she shrugged.

" _Didn't come up?_ He's one of the premier players in the world, and it didn't come up?" Ron asked.

She shrugged. "Ron, I like watching quidditch, but I'm not a fanatic like you. I see Viktor the man first, you see a famous quidditch player first."

Ron daintily put his hand to his chest. "Oh, she sees Viktor _the man_ first."

While she was at the Weasleys, a letter for her was delivered to the inn. The hotel desk clerk slid an envelope across the counter.

 _From Viktor!_

 _ **Dearest Hermione-**_

 _ **I enjoyed seeing you today and it pleases me to see that you are happy. I would very much like to see you, only not at a Ministry for Magic office. Would you care to attend a quidditch match, then a meal with me after? There is a good place for pasta here in Manchester not far from my home. I eagerly await your answer. I also need to thank my mother for teaching me translation charms!**_

 _ **Dobro vecher, (Good evening)**_

 _ **Viktor Krum**_

She immediately sent an answer in the affirmative. The next day, a quidditch match ticket accompanied a brief letter. She was to show the ticket at the north end gate at the Manchester quidditch pitch for the 10 a.m. match Saturday morning. She sent a floo call to Ron to clarify the instructions.

"Ron, are you free?" she called out.

"Sure, come through."

"Viktor sent me match ticket for Saturday. Do you know where the Manchester pitch is?" she asked and handed him the ticket.

" _The Manchester Mages?_! Blimey Hermione, they're the newest team in ninety years! This is their first year! He's playing for them?" he asked.

She nodded.

"To be on a professional team, reserve or not, is fantastic. Reserve means that he _could_ play. I'd be happy just to do their laundry."

Leave it to Ron to put things in their proper perspective.

"This ticket acts as a beacon for the pitch. You'll know what I'm talking about when you get to the spot in Manchester."

As the resident quidditch expert, she took his word for it and wished him a good night. Wednesday evening, her post box at the cottage found her mattress set delivered, shrunk to matchbox size. She really loved magic. After getting the bed to rights, she checked out of the inn to start life in her own cottage. Earlier in the week, Madame Rosmerta loaned her a pot, plate, and fork and she prepared a light dinner of toast, beans and fruit for her first supper in her own home. Friday at breakfast, weekend plans were made, and Hermione casually mentioned her plans in Manchester.

"What's going on in Manchester?" Dean asked.

He was from Manchester, so he would know if anything was going on.

"Quidditch match," Hermione answered.

"The Manchester Mages? How'd you get a ticket to that? They're impossible to get," Ginny noted.

Hermione quickly stuffed her mouth with toast. If she answered, she would be bombarded with questions and gossip. She looked around the table and saw everyone waiting for an answer.

"Someone gave me a ticket," she answered.

"Hermione, pardon me for saying so, but who would give _you_ a ticket?" Ginny asked, then her eyes went wide. "Are you seeing someone on the team?"

 _She really is too smart for her own good_ , Hermione thought and said nothing.

"You are! Come on, who is it?" Ginny pleaded.

"Yeah Hermione, who?" Parvarti asked.

"Before I answer, let me say this; we aren't really seeing each other. I ran into him at the Ministry earlier this week, we talked, and he sent me a ticket."

"Wait, let me guess. One of the chasers?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Beater?"

"No."

"Keeper?"

"No."

"Then it has to be the seeker, Devon Highwater."

"Highwater's married," Dean noted.

"Hermione, there's not a position left unless they invented a new position," Ginny teased.

"Is it the equipment guy? I mean, if you want to see the equipment guy, that's your business..."

Hermione tuned out Ginny's babbling and saw the grin on Dean's face. He figured it out.

"I read about his move in the paper. Be sure and give him a nice welcome to England, all right?" he said with a wink.

"Move?" Ginny asked and then choked on her juice. "Bloody hell, it's Viktor Krum!"

The table fell quiet and some younger students giggled. _Let the gossip begin._

"You lucky hag!"

That night after supper, Professor Byatt watched Hermione say goodbye to her friends for the weekend. _In what universe did I even think she would consider so much as a cup of tea with me?_

The next morning she arrived in Manchester at nine a.m. and removed the ticket from her clutch. Ron was right, she could feel an abundance of magic at a point outside the city and knew where to go. She arrived at a pitch on the northwest outskirts of town and followed signs to the north entrance. She encountered a security wizard who examined her ticket.

"Welcome to today's match. When you enter the pitch, look to your left and take note of the blue lift." He tore off a small portion of the ticket and returned it to her. "Present this to the lift attendant, enjoy the match."

"Thanks, I will."

When the lift stopped at the top floor, she was ushered into the VIP section and paused.

 _Am I in the right place?!_

Glass enclosed, temperature regulated luxury was the order of the day while enjoying the match. Waiters stood by to tend to their every want.

 _Ron would have wet his pants by now!_

Others arrived, most of them formally dressed. She looked at herself in trousers and jumper and shrugged.

"Don't concern yourself, Miss Granger," an older wizard said and patted a seat sat next to him. "You look perfect just the way you are."

She took a seat. "Forgive me, but have we met?"

"No, but I was at the ceremony when you were awarded your Order of Merlin," he said and extended his hand. "James Crowder."

She returned the handshake. "Pleased to meet you. What shouldn't I concern myself with?"

He leaned closer and spoke in a lower tone. "The others here who come to a quidditch match dressed as they are. It's a game for Merlin's sake."

"Oh, I won't concern myself. I was surprised to get the ticket and had no idea that I would be in this section. However, when in Rome…" she said and signaled the waiter.

"Do you have elven wine?"

"Certainly miss, any particular vintage?" the waiter inquired.

"The Southern Woods vintage, if you have it," she replied.

The waiter nodded and left.

"Impressive, Miss Granger, most mages aren't aware of the different vintages for elven wine."

"Mr. Crowder, I don't want to come off as a wine snob, so I keep in mind what my dad says: the best wine is the one you're drinking. I usually just take whatever elven wine an establishment has, because there is no bad vintage. When asked however, the Southern Woods vintage is my favorite."

The waiter returned with the wine and the match started. Minutes into the match, Viktor paid a visit to the section in his quidditch kit.

"Dobro untro, Hermynee," he announced and sat next to her.

Everyone in the booth looked at them in surprise when he didn't seem to notice anyone else.

"I'm happy to see you," he said, placing a kiss on her hand.

"Good morning to you too. It was naughty to surprise me like this, but a good surprise," she said.

"Will you ever forgive me?" he teased.

"Hmm, that pasta you told me about will suffice," she replied.

Deafening cheers were heard when Manchester scored a goal.

"That was quick," she observed.

"What team is yours playing against?" She looked at an opposing player when he flew by and chuckled.

"Orange, has to be the Chudley Cannons." _Ron really would have wet his pants by now!_

"Their chasers vould be more evective with better training tekneek," he noted.

"I don't know about all that, I just like to watch," she said.

The crowd cheered for another Manchester goal.

"Is there a team vat you favor?" he asked.

"Not until today," she returned.

She saw two players flying close together, chasing the snitch as it weaved just in and out of their reach. She stood and watched the seekers.

"There, toward the midway line!" she called out, remembering how thrilling it was to watch Harry chase after the snitch. "Hey, it's gone!"

The crowd cheered again when another goal was made, then a minute later the crowd was collectively roaring when the seekers again spotted the snitch, Hermione included. The formally dressed wizards and witches watched the trousers and jumper clad young witch in disdainful silence, her cheering disrupting their tranquility. Mr. Crowder shook his head in equal disdain, because they obviously had no idea who she was. This lot was cemented in their own social strata without a care for anyone outside of it.

"Yay! Manchester won!" she exclaimed.

"Vell done, Devon," Viktor said.

"Excuse me Hermynee, I must go for now, but I vill be back soon for lunch."

He left and she continued conversation with Mr. Crowder.

"So Miss Granger, what does a war heroine do after a war?" he inquired.

"Finish school," she replied.

"Indeed?"

"Yes sir, 23 of us returned to Hogwarts to finish our education," she said.

"What are your career plans?" he asked.

"I honestly have no idea, which perplexes me. One of my friends is with the Aurors and my other friend works with his brother. Neither of them returned to school, but they're doing fine. I'm sure I could do fine without NEWTs, but not the kind of career that would truly challenge me, keep me happy."

"What are you interested in?" he asked.

"Research or education," she answered.

"What is your strong area?"

"Research and charms-" she started until Viktor returned.

"Excuse the interruption sir, but I have a lunch with the pretty lady," Viktor said.

Mr. Crowder stood and shook Hermione's hand. "It was nice to meet you sir."

"The pleasure was all mine. I wish you all the best with your studies."

The two young people left the VIP section. Hermione had no idea that she had impressed one of the masters of The Mage Guild. Master Crowder had some inquiries to make, first to his old friend and fellow Transfiguration master, Minerva McGonagall.

The Mage Guild was one of the oldest magical organizations, rumored to have been formed by Merlin himself. The purpose of the guild was to have masters of all magical disciplines working together for research, experimentation, consulting, and education for the advancement and betterment of their world. Each master had a group of witches and witches under them, working to master their chosen discipline while performing the work of the guild. Ministries of Magic worldwide consulted the guild, and only the best and brightest were recruited for employment.

"I'll have the shrimp fettucini," Hermione said to the waiter.

She looked around the cozy, muggle family-run restaurant.

"This was the first place I ate when I came to live in Manchester. I eat here much."

"Not much for cooking?" Hermione asked, taking a bite of salad.

"I try, but lack the skill. Howefer, I do make good coffee and sandvich."

"A soldier's diet, as my dad says," she said and winked.

"What are your parent's professions?" he inquired.

"Dentists."

"Teeth healers, both?"

"Yes, they have a clinic. What of yours?"

"Father is part of a group that hunts dangerous creatures, vampires and such. Mother is a private tutor."

"What took you on the quidditch path?" she asked.

"A vampire," he quipped.

"That's curious," she hinted.

"Perhaps, vould you care to hear the tale?"

She rested her chin in her hand and nodded. She loved to hear him talk, as his accent and warm tone was soothing to her. He took a sip of wine and began.

"Vhen I was a child, seven perhaps, I became fascinated with creatures that could fly, vampires mostly, who can fly without brooms. A vampire associate of my father vas the first to take my feet off the ground."

"A vampire associate?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, your surprise is amusing, pretty one. Not all vampires are dark, you must know that. In fact, they are angered and embarrassed at actions of the dark ones and velcome the assistance of the-" he stopped and thought to translate the words, " _Night-vatch_ to hunt the dark ones."

"And your father is part of this Nightwatch?"

"He is, and one evening a vampire associate of his noticed how excited I became to see a person fly, so he took me in his arms and off ve vent. The next day I begged for a broom or to be turned so I could fly," he said, chuckling at the memory of his mother's expression about asking to be turned vampire.

"So here I am, flying."

"I tried to fly, I really did, but it seems that brooms and I have a hate-hate relationship," she said.

"Perhaps you were not instructed correctly."

She shrugged and made to defend Madame Hooch but hesitated, remembering the flying teacher's words the day she fell from her broom first year. _Miss Granger, any witch or wizard worth their salt can fly,_ then the hateful words from Malfoy that followed. After that and much teasing from Ron over the years because of her inability, she lost interest altogether.

"I have a thing with heights," she explained.

"A thing?" he asked, not quite sure what she was talking about. He knew he would be getting a course in English language education from her.

"A phobia, but I hate to call it that, it sounds mental. An aversion is more like it."

"That is not so odd, many fear being high."

"That's the thing, I _hate_ being afraid of anything, but I don't know how to get past it."

"Perhaps we can work on it, _together_ ," he offered and squeezed her hand.

After a delicious tiramasu, she agreed to dinner the next Friday. There was no hesitation from either of them upon sharing a gentle good-bye kiss, which both saw as a hope of things to come. She was attracted to him, and from what she could tell, he was attracted to her as well. _Full steam ahead, captain._

She met with her mother later that afternoon, making the rounds of Harrods, Marks and Spencer, John Lewis, and Debenhams. They ate dinner at Satsumi and chatted.

"Next time I go shopping, I'm taking you with me," Evie said, "that thing you do to make things weightless is priceless."

"It saved my life in the past," Hermione said. "I like the convenience, these dishes are heavy."

"So, are you going to tell me about your lunch date? You actually went to a sporting event?"

"Do you remember the Yule Ball at Hogwarts, fourth year? My date for the ball?"

"Yes, I recall you asking for money for a gown."

"Well, it's him, the one I went to the ball with. He moved to Manchester from Bulgaria over the summer."

"So the two of you just picked up where you left off?" her mum teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mum, I was fifteen, we never _picked up_ anything. I can tell you this though; this is no casual thing like Brent. Viktor's not into casual, I can tell. I like him and I want to see where this goes with him. He's not like any man I know and I love the way I feel around him. God, how I must sound."

"So, when can we meet him?" Evie asked.

"I'll have to get back with you on that one, mum."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was awakened early Sunday morning by the flapping of wings of more than one owl at the bay window of her bedroom. At any other time, she wouldn't have minded the sight of the owls on the perch, but it was six in the morning on a Sunday! She retrieved _The Daily Prophet_ from the post box, perused the front page and came to an abrupt halt at the article at the bottom left corner of said front page.

 **MAGIC IN MANCHESTER**

 **At yesterday's thrilling English League Quidditch match between the Manchester Mages and Chudley Cannons, war heroine and Order of Merlin honoree Hermione Granger was spotted in the VIP area with none other than international quidditch star Viktor Krum.**

 **Krum, Manchester's reserve seeker, kept company with Miss Granger during most of the match, a 230-50 win for the Mages. After the match, the two reportedly shared an intimate lunch at a local eatery. Is one of the most eligible young witches in England off the market? Only time will tell.**

This was why she considered The Daily Prophet more of a gossip rag than serious journalism. It also would explain the parliament of owls with waiting messages. She opened the bedroom window, took the letters from the owls, and gave them each a treat before they flew away. Yes… Harry, Ron, Ginny, Parvarti? 12 letters in all. _I'm going back to bed,_ _these can be read later._

During a lovely dream of wandering the summertime countryside, she became aware of thumping on the front door. Whoever was on the other side of the door would be facing the business end of her wand. She threw back the bed covers, snatched her wand from the bed side table and marched to the front door. She threw open the door and pointed her wand before seeing who it was. When she saw who it was, she rolled her eyes and dropped her arm.

"Ginny, I cherish my sleep," she quipped and waved her inside.

"Hogsmeade weekend for third years and up? Remember? Can they come in too?" she asked of the three others behind her. Luna, Cassie Cooper, and Lainey Hathaway waved and looked at her from head to toe. Hermione nodded and ushered them inside to the dining room table.

"Nice sleepwear," Ginny giggled.

Hermione looked down at herself, sporting one of her sexy black nighties that she bought once things got going hot and heavy with Brent.

"Help yourself to the kitchen," she said and returned to the bedroom.

Minutes later, she returned wearing sweatpants and her new Manchester Mages jersey, courtesy of Viktor.

"I never thought I would see you wear something like that," Ginny said and passed her a cup of tea. "Strong, the way you like it."

Hermione took a sip, nodded in approval and added some milk. They talked about their classes, and about how summoning objects unseen from a distance, wandlessly, and without words was giving most students problems.

Hermione looked over her shoulder, focused on the cupboard, and it opened. Next, a small jar of honey floated out to her waiting hand.

"That was easy, because we could see what I wanted, it was expected, and it was nearby," Hermione explained.

She rose and returned the honey to the cupboard. "Now you three try. Remember what you learned in class."

Of course, the impromptu magic lesson drifted into discussion of her Manchester adventure. Cassie and Lainey listened to the sisterly-type chat between Hermione and Ginny. During the summer, they read of the wartime exploits of Harry, Ron and Hermione and their Order of Merlin medals. The three seemed larger than life, and many students couldn't wait to see her walking the corridors of Hogwarts. Now that they were coming to know her, it was obvious she was different from the other students. She had a spark in her eyes, a way she moved and spoke that set her apart from the students. She was unfailingly friendly and helpful, especially with the younger ones. She usually had a real-life experience to illustrate a practical point in any of her classes, and the personal advice she discretely gave to any girl who asked made her a popular choice when female problems emerged. All this made many wonder why in the world she returned to school.

Hermione could barely get through classes Friday and nearly cheered out loud when the last class dismissed. She almost ran back to her cottage and slipped in her newest dress and did the best she could with her hair. dinner. At the appointed time, knocks on her front door revealed Viktor with a single rose and charming kiss to her hand.

"Thank you for coming to dinner vith me, you are beautiful, I am lucky wizard."

They left the cottage, arriving at _Finnegans_ , the newest, trendiest restaurant in Diagon Alley. Unless you made reservations weeks ahead of time, a good table on a Friday or Saturday night was impossible. Seamus Finnegan, the owner, was so pleased to see Hermione and Viktor that he showed them to their table himself. They talked of more personal matters through the appetizers, main course and enjoyed a dessert with brandy on the restaurant veranda after dinner. Seamus joined them and gave Hermione a friendly hug.

"So, what do ya think me 'umble establishment?" he asked in his familiar brogue.

"It's fantastic, your chef is to be congratulated," Hermione said.

"It is very fine place to eat, I vish to return," Viktor said.

"Careful, all that praise is bound t' go to me head," he said. "However, just send me an owl whenever you want t' return, I'll save a table for you."

They left the restaurant and looked at the night sky and felt the cool air. "It is still early, is there any place you wish to go?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure it's your cup of tea," she said.

Mentally storing another one of her expressions, but not sure what it meant, he said, "Pretty one, I take any cup of tea you have, now tell me."

"It's a muggle club in London. Sometimes I like to go where no one knows who I am, where what I won't end up in the paper," she admitted.

"I understand. I'm not familiar with London, so you take lead."

They left Diagon Alley and Hermione hailed a taxi. Viktor had been in a car exactly twice in his life, but Hermione seemed totally at ease as the car made its way swiftly along the streets of London. They arrived at _Mallards_ , where twenty to thirty people waited in line to gain entrance.

"Look at the line, no way," she said, took his hand and went to the front of the line. She handed the doorman fifty pounds, raised an eyebrow, and he ushered them inside. The people in line shot the doorman evil looks when he allowed them entrance. Inside, Viktor felt as if he was suddenly on another planet. He felt her squeeze his hand.

"We can leave if you want," she offered.

"No, it's just different," he said.

"They play all kinds of music and the drinks are fantastic," she said. "Come on, let's find a spot at the bar."

Harry had a rare Friday night off and invited Ron, Dean, Neville and the newest edition to the circle of friends, Ernie Macmillan, to have a fun club night at his and Hermione's favorite place, _Mallards_. He couldn't wait to take Ginny.

"Look who just walked in," Dean said.

They all turned and saw Hermione and Viktor make their way to a place at the bar.

"Wow, she looks great," Ernie said.

Hermione and Viktor tapped shot glasses together and tossed back the shots. When pulsing music started, Hermione nodded toward the dance floor. Viktor gave a quick shake of his head, but Hermione joined the throng of dancers. As he watched her dance, he knew then and there that she was his match. The one for him. The tingle of attraction had been there those years ago, but it would have been indecent to pursue a 15-year-old girl, but good heavens had she grown up.

As a wealthy, famous quidditch player many fabulous witches had thrown themselves at him over the years, but none interested him. Where was a witch who held all the qualities he yearned for? Looks, intelligence, and personality were all in a pretty five-foot six-inch package currently on the dance floor. The word _delicious_ came to mind at the way she swiveled her hips.

"Barkeep, another shot," he requested.

When she returned, a glass of wine was waiting for her.

"Thanks, that was fun," she said and patted her face with a napkin. Music started again; slow, soulful music that urged couples to the floor.

"Would you care to dance again?" he asked. "I do better with slower music."

They joined the dozen or so couples dancing close, enjoying the feeling of closeness. He felt his affection for her swell when she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He loved the feel of her lithe, shapely body in his arms; the sweet, subtle fragrance from her hair; the soft, warm skin of her arms. His fingers itched to feel other warm, soft places on her body.

Hermione's brain became happily muddled when one of his hands briefly massaged her back and rested on the small of her back. The other worked its way to the back of her neck, slowly inched its way up and started a gentle, almost tickling massage. She enjoyed this covetous kind of hold. She felt lips brush her ear, eliciting a shudder.

"You enchant me, pretty one," he whispered and placed a soft kiss under her ear. That was her favorite spot on the neck to be kissed. The music, buzz from the drinks, and the feel of him was pleasantly dizzying, so she exposed a bit more of her neck for him to place lips on.

Across the club, the boys watched the scene. "Who ever knew she could be so hot?" Ernie asked.

Harry and Ron looked pointedly at each other. _We knew._

Viktor gently raised her chin for her mouth to meet his. What joy it was to have her soft lips against his. Her tongue swiping his lips was his undoing. When their song ended the trance was broken.

"Let's find a good spot to sit," she suggested. "We can continue our _conversation_."

Luckily, they could claim a plum corner spot recently vacated by a local football celebrity and his entourage. Love seats and plush arm chairs throughout the club beckoned patrons to relax and extend their club stay longer, thus increasing the profit potential. An attendant was soon on the scene to inquire about drink orders.

"I enjoy this," he said, kissed her hand and drew her closer. "It's different from places I usually go to relax."

She leaned close and patted his arm. "Thank you for coming here, I wasn't sure if you would enjoy a muggle place."

"In my country, ve don't have so much... _conflict_ vith matters of blood. You are powervul, you vould be velcomed at home vith that alone."

She nodded, took a swig of her drink and peered over his shoulder. A smile graced her pretty face and she waved. Viktor turned to see who she was waving at.

"Potter is here as well? Shall we invite him to join us?" he asked.

"You don't mind?" she asked.

"Potter is famous in Europe as well. He vas kind to me at Hogvarts those years ago."

Hermione waved Harry over. He gestured to his group and she nodded. Viktor rose and held his hand to the group of wizards who looked in awe of Viktor. Ernie winked at Hermione, who subtly moved closer to Viktor.

"Potter, an honor," Viktor said.

"Good to see you again," Harry said and returned the handshake.

The group sat and talked about their jobs, their romances, their almost-romances, and memories of school.

"In my sleep, I still see golden eggs and dragons coming after me," Viktor said with a grin.

 _If you only knew what I see coming after me!_ Hermione thought.

"So, are you two seeing each other?" Neville asked.

Viktor thought about his question and was puzzled. "Vell, yes I see her, she is right here," he said, glancing at her. Hermione whispered in his ear. "Oh, _that_ kind of seeing. Yes, I see her."

The rest of the night passed quickly with talking, laughing, and drinking. A voice announced the last dance of the evening and Neville politely asked Hermione for a dance. The others paired off, leaving Viktor and Harry in the corner.

"Ask your question Potter," Viktor said.

"Is this a just a fling with her or do you want more?" Harry asked.

"More. I wish to make her mine."

"Does she know? You'll have some competition, you know."

Viktor chuckled, his tone tinged with confidence. "Competition has never been a problem vith me. She is vorth it, and I do not intend to lose."

"Fair enough. All I want is for her to be happy and loved," Harry said.

"As do I, Potter."


	7. Chapter 7

**October 20**

It was a Saturday and Hermione stood at her stove making a fry-up and sticky buns for Harry and Ron, who would be coming for breakfast. Only for them would she make sticky buns from scratch. She kneaded the dough and pondered her blossoming relationship with Victor. Since that first dinner and club date with Viktor, Hermione found that he was becoming a welcome presence in her life. Over the past month, she went to another Quidditch match, many lunches, and another dinner with him.

She found herself smiling at the memory of his kisses and the way he called her _pretty one_. _Should I introduce him to mum and dad this early? Is_ this _what I hope it is?_ As much as she enjoyed being with him, this new relationship was wonderful and daunting at the same time. Weren't they all?

Wonderful in that she loved discovering the little things about him, or how utterly adorable he could look while looking so intense. Wonderful in that he wasn't shy about kissing her. Wonderful in that he knew just what to say to make her feel better if she was having a not-so-good day.

Daunting in how easily she could mess this up and how much more serious this was than with Brent. Her thoughts then took a maudlin turn, as they sometimes did. _What if he wakes up one day and realizes he can find someone better?_ Boisterous knocking and laughing signaled the arrival of her two best friends.

"Come in you two," she called out.

That same morning, Minerva decided to chaperone the student's Hogsmeade trip. She was always be interested in the children's welfare (and the amusing dramas that unfolded) and wanted to leave the castle for a bit, but she also wanted to visit Hermione and see her cottage. Ginny ensured her that things were fine with the students, so she made her way toward Hermione's cottage when she saw activity through the front window. She knocked, waited, and the door opened to reveal Harry.

"Morning professor," he said with a smile and turned his head toward the kitchen. "Hey Hermione, it's Professor McGonagall," he called out.

"What are you, the security guard or something? Welcome her in!" Hermione called out.

Harry gave a small bow and graciously held the door open wider. "Welcome to Hermione's cottage. May I take your cloak?"

She handed Harry her cloak and Hermione came into the living room. "Well, he can be taught," she quipped.

More knocks were heard. "That's probably Ginny," Hermione said and went to answer the door.

Harry and Minerva continued to the kitchen. Minutes later, Hermione returned to the kitchen with none other than Viktor. Harry chuckled at the sight. _She looks as if she's been snogged... thoroughly!_ Ron was busy with his eggs and bacon, while Minerva talked with Viktor.

"It looks as if life is treating you well, Mr. Krum. That was quite a match last weekend," she said.

"Yes, life is good," he said, sending a significant glance to Hermione. "Montrose was predicted our toughest opponent this season."

"Ach, yet they lost," she said.

"By just twenty points, Montrose has talented chasers," Viktor pointed out.

"You a Montrose fan?" Ron asked.

Minerva pulled a necklace from her shirt to reveal a silver pendant adorned with a small black magpie perched on the letter _M_. "My entire life, Mr. Weasley."

Viktor kept an eye on Hermione while she finished the dough and set the buns to bake. She put more dirty dishes in the sink, set a washing charm and returned to the table. She took a carafe from the stove and poured a cup of coffee for Viktor and one for herself.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Harry asked.

"I had an espresso a couple of weeks ago and enjoyed it, which led to this," she said and held up her mug. "I find that a strong cup of coffee in the morning gets me going more than tea."

"Blimey that smells good," Ron said as the aroma of baking buns met them.

"Indeed. Hermynee is wonderful cook."

Viktor took his parent's advice a long time ago when it came to women: get in good with the people the woman cared about, and you would be in good with the woman. It was easy in this case, Hermione's friends were easy to get along with. He wondered about her parents and when to bring up that conversation.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Minerva thanked Hermione for breakfast and made their goodbyes, the boys admonishing her not to study to death. She and Viktor went to the living room.

"So, what did you have planned for today? No practice?" she asked.

"No, team has weekend off. Your plans are my plans."

"Well, I was going to visit my parents for a bit then go to the British Wizarding Museum, they have a new exhibit. Would you like to tag along?"

He mentally filed away another phrase to his growing English vocabulary and replied, "I would like that very much."

They apparated to the Granger's back yard, a sight which impressed Viktor and she led him into the manor through the back door.

"Mum, Dad?" she called out.

"In the den, pumpkin," Evie called out.

They had worked hard over the weeks to get their new clinic ready to open and would hold the grand opening the following Monday. On this Saturday however, the Grangers slept in, ate a late breakfast and were still their dressing robes, sipping tea and reading the newspaper. She greeted them with hugs. John rose and shook Viktor's hand as they introduced themselves.

"Should I come back later?" Hermione asked.

"No, we're just being lay-abouts this morning. We had a late night, they finally finished installing the heating and air conditioning at the clinic. Have you eaten?" John asked.

"Yes, we have."

Evie glanced to a picture on the mantle. "You're the young man that asked her to that ball," Evie said to Viktor.

"You're kind of far from home, aren't you?" John asked.

"Quite far, I am living in Manchester. I play quidditch for them now," Viktor said and explained the circumstances that led him to England.

"Aye, you see it in football all the time," John said. "So, how do you like it?"

"It has been good for me. I play quidditch vith good team and I get to see Hermynee," he said. "My parents wish for me to visit home more however."

"And what do they do?" Evie asked.

"Mother is a private tutor and father is part of group that hunts vampires that have gone bad," he said carefully, not knowing how they would take it. However, having a magical child prepared them for the more unique aspects of that world.

"He makes a good living from that?" John asked, nonplussed.

"He would say he earns enough, but in truth, Mother earns more. The Krum fortune is passed down from many generations."

"So, what are your plans today?" Evie asked.

"The UK Wizarding Museum, there's a new exhibit," Hermione said.

"Oh? Mind if we tag along? That sounds fascinating," John said.

"Or not, if you meant it to be just the two of you," Evie added.

"We can make a day of it, I will treat you to lunch," Viktor stated. _Did I say that right?_

"Splendid," Evie said. "Give us half an hour."

During the outing, Evie surreptitiously observed Hermione and Viktor, pleased with what she saw and heard. This was much more than the blatantly sexual "thing" (as Hermione said) with Brent. The verbal and physical clues from both young people indicated that much more was going on, and she told John as much that evening.

"And wasn't it adorable when she spoon-fed him the ice cream?" Evie declared.

"My dear, I think you're more excited about that young man than Hermione is," he said with a chuckle. Evie slapped his arm. "I know what you mean, and I'm glad to see this isn't another _Brent._ "

"What was wrong with Brent?" Evie asked. "And what does that mean, this _isn't another Brent_."

John put down the paper he was trying to read. "What I mean is that this Viktor bloke wants more than sex, that's what I'm saying. She deserves more and Viktor is that more. He's stable, mature, and adores her. A blind man can see that."

"Since when have you been so observant?" Evie asked.

The distinctive sound of apparition was heard from the backyard. John pulled his wife closer. "How could he not adore her? She's adorable, just like her mum," he said softly and pressed his lips to his wife's neck.

The next morning, Viktor paid a visit to a florist down the street from his home. He returned with a large bouquet of daisies (Hermione's favorite) and saw _The Daily Prophet_ waiting on his doorstep. He unfolded the paper and dropped the bouquet upon reading the front-page article.

 **WAR HERO ATTACKED**

 **Hermione Granger, 19, was attacked and injured late last night in Hogsmeade Township, where she resides. Miss Granger was reportedly returning to her cottage and was accosted by Daniel Brewster, 42, whose last known residence was London. The assailant is rumored to have been an associate of Lucius Malfoy, the former Death Eater, now serving a life sentence in Azkaban for crimes against humanity. The Auror Division reports that Mr. Brewster is charged with assault to commit serious bodily harm and attempted robbery.**

 **Miss Granger suffered head injuries when she attempted to fight off the thief. She was struck in the face then pushed into a window, her head striking and shattering the glass of a shop window. The proprietors of the shop, William and Belinda Lowe, were sleeping when they heard the commotion and rushed to investigate. They saw Miss Granger fall to the ground and then subdued the attacker until Ministry Hit Wizards arrived on scene.**

 **Due to the background of the assailant, he was turned over to Aurors and remains in their custody. St. Mungo's reports that Miss Granger is doing well and will make a full recovery from her injuries.**

 **Harry Potter, who names Miss Granger as "the best friend I'll ever have" was quoted in a heartfelt statement. "I'm shocked and saddened that this happened to her. Hermione is a peaceful and loving person- if she has enemies; it's on their part, not hers. She bears no ill will against anyone. We will make every effort to see that the full measure of the law is brought to bear against Mr. Brewster."**

Viktor trembled with rage and shock as he read. _I should have seen her to her home!_ _How dare someone do this!_ He picked up the bunch of daisies and apparated to St. Mungo's. He arrived Welcome Witch reception desk, where he was accosted by no less than ten reporters and tried to speak to the Welcome Witch over the din of their questions. He stood up straight, turned and faced them. They quit talking at the look on his face.

"It seems that certain vultures need to find somewhere else to feed, this is hospital," he said, his voice low but menacing.

"Now see here-" one indignantly called out.

"I agree," a familiar voice said from behind him. "About vultures, nasty buggers, aren't they?" It was Harry.

"Well, I never!" one of the reporters said haughtily.

"And you never will," Harry quipped.

He nodded toward a lift and both men walked that way, ignoring the reporters. Inside the lift, he pressed a button and the lift rose. "She's having a final examination, and if everything is good, she gets to go home."

"So she is well?" Viktor asked.

"Angry as hell that someone got the jump on her, but she's fine," Harry said. "Do you know what she was doing out so late?"

They exited the lift and walked down a corridor.

"We spent the day with her parents and left separately from their home," Viktor said. "It wasn't that late, so she must have gone somewhere after we parted."

They turned a corner and saw the Grangers sitting in chairs, talking to Molly. Evie said something quickly to Molly that caused John to roll his eyes. He stood to greet Harry and Viktor. The door to Hermione's room opened a healer spoke.

"She's free to go. There's some bruising, but it'll go away in a day or two."

John shook his hand. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"I have daughters, so I know how you feel. She's dressing and wanted me to let you know that she's starving. Apparently, hospital food doesn't agree with her, she wouldn't touch the stuff."

The door opened, and Hermione greeted everyone with a shy smile, the bruising around and above her right eye visible. Viktor felt a growl in his throat and was sure that he would gladly rip the limbs from the vermin who hurt her. Everyone hugged her, and Harry let her know about her interview the next day at the Auror division.

"I want to go home, Crookshanks probably thinks I've abandoned him."

"This time, we all go," Viktor said.

"I'll get the Grangers there, you with her," Harry said. He wouldn't dare interfere with the super-protective vibes Viktor was sending out. Minutes later, Hermione and her mother were preparing food, tea, and coffee. Hermione placed two mugs of coffee on the table. She took a long sip and sighed in approval.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" John asked.

"Want some?" Hermione asked. "I can make you an espresso if you want."

"No thanks, tea is fine."

"Hermione, what were you doing out so late at night?" Harry asked. "They'll ask tomorrow anyway."

"Ten isn't that late! I was returning from Hogwarts after helping Ginny and some others with some homework."

Frantic knocking was heard from the door and Harry went to answer. Ron and Ginny hurried into the dining room and fiercely hugged her.

"I feel like such a git, you were out late because you were helping me," Ginny said.

"Gin, stop. You are in no way responsible for some else's actions," Hermione said.

"I want to grab that bastard and do to him what he did to you," Ron said.

"Wait in line," Viktor said quietly and sipped his coffee.

"Hey, I'm good with a wand, he just got the jump on me," Hermione argued, earning a snort from Harry and Ron.

"Really? Wow, news to us," Harry chortled.

"Right scary one, she is," Ron said. "Especially that hex where you—"

"Anyway," Hermione interrupted, "it all happened so fast -he grabbed me, I rather pathetically fought back, unable to get to my wand. I need to be able to defend myself, to at least be able to get away from someone long enough to get to my wand. Slapping and clawing doesn't work."

"Like karate?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Hermione said then yawned. "Excuse me, the pain potion has that effect."

"In that case, we'll leave to let you rest," Evie said. "You have plenty of people around to keep an eye on you," she said, looking at Viktor.

"I'll go too, I'm meeting the girls at the broomsticks," Ginny said.

"I'll join you," Harry said. "I don't see enough of you as it is."

"Ron, can you take my parents back home?"

"Of course," Ron said.

He gallantly held his arm out for Evie and winked. John rested his hand on Ron's shoulder and squeezed, hitting a nerve.

 _Flirt with my wife, will you?_ "Let's go, carrot top."

Hermione made to gather the dishes from the table. "No pretty one, you lay down, I get the dishes."

"But—"

"No buts, do I have to carry you there myself?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Would you really?"

He put a mug down, marched to her side, and swept her into his arms as if she weighed nothing.

"You need to eat more, you are as light as feathers."

He opened her bedroom door with his foot and deposited her on the huge bed. "I told you I would carry you there myself."

As he rose, she pulled him back down for a kiss. It would be so easy for him to get caught up in the moment, she was so alluring. He reluctantly ended their kiss and stood. She yawned and playfully pouted.

"We have all of the time in the world for that. I want you to be fully awake when I do more in this bed than kiss you," he teased.

Hermione woke hours later to an odd smell from the kitchen. She went there and saw Viktor frowning at a pot and murmuring something in Bulgarian.

"Need some help?"

"I wanted dinner for when you woke," he said.

"There are a couple of places to eat in the village."

On the way to The Three Broomsticks, Viktor watched every wizard and witch he saw, outright glaring at wizards who, in Viktor's opinion, looked at Hermione longer than they should have.

"Viktor, you're scaring them."

"Good."

"But I know a lot of these people."

"Then they have nothing to worry about."

She sighed but was flattered at how protective he was. In truth, with him there, no one would dare come near her with any ill intentions. He was a wizard who could work with his hands just as well as a wand.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday after practice and a quick dinner, Viktor apparated to Hermione's home. The pull he felt toward her was irresistible. He cursed inwardly when he realized he again forgot flowers and then knocked. He heard her cat meow and she answered the door, looking disheveled and tired. Her tie was loose, robe halfway off one shoulder, and her hair was coming out of its bun.

"It's good to see you after the day I've had," she said and welcomed in him with a kiss on the cheek. "I'm making coffee."

He followed her to the kitchen and watched her prepare her coffee. With a sigh, she leaned against the counter while it brewed.

"Sit and tell me about your day, it might help."

"It'll sound silly to you."

"Not silly if it makes you feel bad."

She took a seat and shrugged her robe completely off. She flung off the tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of her shirt. He stood behind her, laid his hands on her shoulders, and started massaging. She sighed and relaxed. He cleared his throat when he looked down and got a good view of her cleavage, encased a satin, lacy peach-colored bra.

"You are very tense."

"Well, you would be if you had the day I've had. Some of my days cause me to wonder why I even went back to school."

To hear her talk so cynically was a bit alarming, but he continued the massage and let her vent her frustration.

"I had a row with Ginny, did horrible on a test, was hexed in defense class and…"

She stopped and ran her hands over her face.

"And what?"

She let her head fall back and looked up at him. "After all that went on today, Professor Byatt added to it by asking me out."

His hands stilled. "I see."

"I said no, of course. I don't know who was more mortified, me or him."

"You, from what I can see."

The percolator started whistling.

"You go to living room, I get coffee," he said.

He prepared their coffee, heard the thump of her shoes on the floor, and heard her call her cat. She smiled at his appearance and once more, did his heart skipped a beat? _No, if a person's heart skipped, they'd die, but…_

The only people that ever really smiled when he walked into a room were his parents or quidditch groupies. She wrapped her hands around the mug when he gave one to her.

"Thanks for coming over, were it not for you, I'd be telling my tale of woe to Crooks."

"I'm sorry you had disagreement with your friend, I know she means much to you. What hex were you struck with?"

She closed her eyes and let her head rest on the back of the sofa. "A stinging hex when a couple fourth years quarreled in class and I stepped in. After, the professor asked me out."

"I am glad you said no."

"What else could I say? I only want to see you."

The next thing she knew, Viktor's lips covered hers in gratitude for her declaration. All she could think to do was return the kiss. He moved from her lips to her neck and she let a breath of anticipation.

"Is this alright?" he murmured as she suckled on her neck.

"Just what the healer ordered," she replied.

One of his hands moved down her neck to the opening of her shirt. "Must touch you, have wanted it for so long," he whispered.

She took the band from her hair and let it cascade her shoulders, he pressed his cheek against the soft, full chestnut mane. When she ran her hands through his hair, he took her hands and gently kissed each one and started unbuttoning her shirt. He tried not to rush, but after the peek he got in the kitchen, he wanted to see and touch more. At the last button, he slowly opened the shirt and tentatively raised a hand, slowly running his fingertips along the top of her bra. When she shuddered, he looked at her face. She was biting on her lip and her eyes were darkened with desire. He drew her closer, kissing her different than did before. She sensed the difference in the kiss and responded; wanting, exploring, and bold. He was thrilled at her responsiveness.

 _She longs for my touch. I will clear her mind of the boys and old men she's around all day._

She kissed and nipped his neck when he pushed the bra down to reveal her heaving breasts. They were full and perfect and he couldn't help himself when he dipped his head to her breasts. He was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure and arched back, and he noticed that her skirt had ridden up as she scooted closer. While his mouth and one hand working her breasts, the other slowly worked up her thighs. When she flinched, he stopped and looked at her.

"That's where I was hexed, it's tender," she said.

He looked at her thigh and saw the red mark. He lowered his head and kissed the red mark. He also caught the scent of her arousal, eliciting his groan of arousal.

"I kiss and make better?" he asked.

"Oh yes," she said and pulled him closer to bring his lips to hers again. She worked on the buttons on his shirt, her nimble fingers making quick work of the buttons to reveal his muscled form. She pushed the shirt off, making sure her fingers caressed his chest and shoulders as the fabric left his body. He had a faint covering of soft hair on his chest that trailed down his abdomen to the waistband of his pants. _Pointing the way_ , she thought.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later."

She felt his hand against her panties and moaning into another kiss when he pressed harder.

"More?" he asked and she nodded.

He pushed the fabric aside and massaged her wet, aroused folds.

Her hips bucked and her nails dug into his chest. He slid a finger in and she dropped her head to his shoulder. He gently urged her to lay back and went to work with his hand. Honestly, it wouldn't be that much work because she was so responsive. With one hand working down below and his mouth at her breasts, he decided to test the waters, so to speak.

"Do you like what I do to you?" he asked.

"Don't stop," she whispered and he felt her tugging at the buttons on his trousers, then her hand slipped further down. He groaned again when her soft hand grasped his cock. She stroked and he massaged her quim until they were both moaning and calling out their climaxes. When the haze of pleasure had cleared, he thought her the loveliest woman he had ever seen. Half-dressed, resting back on her elbows, chest heaving, eyes heavy lidded-she was simply ravishing.

"Will you stay tonight?" she asked.

#

The next morning, Viktor woke to the sun peeking through the drapes, the sound of the shower, and Hermione softly singing as showered.He did stay the night, with no sex, but was happy to hold her until she fell asleep. She was troubled before their romantic episode on the sofa, and sleep came easy to her after. Crookshanks trotted into the room, hopped on the bed and butted his head against his arm with a meow. He knew cats well; his mother had six of them after all.

"You must be hungry," he said.

Another meow was the answer. _Good human._ He carried the cat from the room.

Hermione finished in the shower, wrapped a towel around her body and returned to the bedroom. She heard Viktor talking to Crookshanks and chuckled. _He likes my cat!_ She took a school uniform from a hangar and tossed it on a nearby chair. She looked through her drawers to choose knickers and heard footsteps stop at the door. Knickers in hand, she turned to face him to ask if he was showering there. The look in his eyes stopped the words in her throat.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

He quickly crossed the room, took her face in his hands and devoured her lips. The towel fell, but she didn't care. _What a way to start the day!_

#

At Hogwarts, Hermione paid no attention to the curious, amused glances of those around her as she uncharacteristically ate ravenously. Although they had a row, Ginny was no longer angry at Hermione, but rather more amused at her friend's behavior.

"Hermione, when was the last time you ate?" Dean asked.

"What happened to your neck?" Pavarti asked, knowing good and well how the bruises got there, but Hermione was fun to tease.

"What bruises?" Hermione asked.

She gave Hermione a small mirror from her clutch. Hermione looked at her neck. _Love bites, from last night and this morning._ She gave the mirror back without a word and continued her breakfast.

In Transfiguration during McGonagall's lecture, her mind wandered back to the morning. After her towel dropped, Viktor kissed her hungrily and she returned his attentions just as eagerly when he carried her to the bed.

" _I am not much for romantic words," he said while caressing her breasts, "but I want very badly to make love to you. Will you have me?"_

 _His simple but heartfelt words were romantic enough for her. She nodded wordlessly._

" _I will be good lover to you," he said and settled between her legs. She let them fall open and hooked her feet over his thighs. She didn't mind the lack of foreplay as his thick cock worked her to heights Brent missed. Their hips rocked in unison as they gasped and moaned with each thrust, reaching for that pinnacle of bliss. He moved his arms around her back then on top of her shoulders, pulling her into his thrusts. He called out something in Bulgarian and moaned loudly, pumping harder and faster as his climax overtook him, she seconds later, arching into him, nails digging into his back…_

She shuddered from the fantastic memory and felt something poke her arm. She looked and saw Ginny doing the poking and nodding toward the front.

"Miss Granger? Are you quite alright? Did you hear me?" McGonagall asked. _Was she having another episode?_

"What?" she asked.

"You're flushed, are you ill?"

"No professor."

"Will you be able to continue with class?"

"Yes professor. My mind wandered, I apologize."

"Well, call it back; this is an important test review."

At the end of the class day, Hermione spoke with Minerva and explained the situation with Professor Byatt.

"I'm glad you came to me with this. The professor spoke with me last night and told me what happened, and he is sorry if he made you uncomfortable in any way. We agreed that it was in your best interest to assist another class, so Professor Flitwick happily agreed to take you on. You'll get apprentice credit for it," Minerva said.

Hermione was thrilled. _Apprentice credit!_ What Minerva didn't mention was that she was planning to approach Hermione about the switch anyway after the holidays. Since The Mage Guild was now interested in Hermione, apprenticing in Charms would look better than Defense Against the Dark Arts credits.

"I also want to make sure that you're alright, in here," Minerva said, tapping her head. "Did you have another… _episode_ during my class?"

"I'm just going to be honest with you, I was daydreaming about some very good sex this morning," Hermione said then mentally slapped herself.

 _Did I just say that? To the Headmistress?_

Minerva cleared her throat, putting forth a magnificent effort to keep a straight face. _At least she feels she can be honest with me!_

"Um… well… I see. I was nineteen once, so I do understand, but please try and focus. Your future depends on it."

#


	9. Chapter 9

That day at practice, Viktor felt like a new man and was a one-man quidditch team on the pitch. After practice, the locker room talk was food, women and the coming weekend match. Devon Highwater, the seeker, teased him.

"You trying to take my spot?" he asked and threw a towel at him.

"No, just feel good today," Viktor said.

"Finally catch your snitch this weekend?" he asked. Before coming to England, Viktor had never heard so many euphemisms for sex.

"More like winning quidditch cup," Viktor said.

He shuddered at the memory of Hermione arching into him as her climax overtook her, the feel her nails on his back, her cries of pleasure and sigh of satisfaction… it was almost too much.

"Mate, what happened to your back?" another teammates asked. "You get attacked?"

 **December 20** **th,** **Last day before hols**

"So, what are everyone's holiday plans?" Parvarti asked at lunch. "Padma's coming from America with that husband of hers."

"Husband of hers? Why do you say it like that?" Hermione asked.

"That's what mother says, _I_ like him just fine. He's smart like she is, successful, and crazy about her. Mother just wished she would have paired off with someone of our heritage. Which reminds me, what do your parents think of Viktor?"

"They like him so much that he's staying with us during the holidays," Hermione said. "I'm going to meet his parents too."

"When?" Ginny asked.

"We're leaving for Bulgaria day after tomorrow."

"You're still coming to see us, aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss your mum's special Christmas apple crumble," Hermione said and looked at her watch. She had to cut the lunchtime chat short, she had three droughts simmering in the potions lab.

"You'll be here for the Yule Ball tonight, won't you?" Parvarti asked.

Hermione smiled and answered. "Yes, I found a fantastic gown, and you really should see my date," she said with a wink and left the hall.

"Hey, my date is Harry Potter!" Ginny called out in mock haughtiness.

#

Hermione was in her bedroom, still in her dressing gown, putting the finishing touches on her hair. Harry's voice called from the living room.

"Hermione, you back there?"

"Yes, almost ready," she called out.

A snort and "Your date is here too" was his reply.

"Really, I'm almost ready, you know how long my hair takes!" she called out.

"I'll see you at the ball, Ginny's waiting on me."

"Okay, later!"

Soft knocks and the bedroom door opening preceded Victor's head peeking in the room.

"I wanted to make a dramatic appearance," she said and stuck out her bottom lip, play- pouting. He stepped into the room, and Crookshanks darted inside as well. Her jaw dropped. He looked so handsome in his dinner suit and blue satin and fur-lined formal cloak. A platinum pendant with a golden "K" complimented the ensemble.

"Pretty one, you would do that wearing a burlap bag," he said and looked at her gown hanging by the wardrobe. "You like? I wanted to match your dress."

#

When Hermione and Viktor made their appearance, the Great Hall fell quiet. Parvarti quietly choked on her drink. Ginny may have had the most popular date that night, but Hermione and Viktor were the best looking couple in attendance. She removed her cloak and gave it to Viktor, who carefully hung it over his left arm and held out his other arm for her. They made their way to Harry and Ginny.

" _Can you imagine how she'll look on her wedding day?_ " Ginny whispered to Harry as the attractive couple made their way over.

Her blue satin gown, with wide shoulder straps, corseted top and flowing skirt with glittering, matching 3-inch heels gave Hermione a classy, elegant air. She didn't look like a Hogwarts student, that much was sure.

"Hermione, all I can say is wow," Ginny said.

"What, this old thing?" Hermione said with a grin. "Look at you! That green gown is beautiful, it matches Harry's eyes. Look Viktor, doesn't Ginny look gorgeous?"

"Yes, very pretty," he replied.

However, he only had eyes for Hermione and was sure she was the most beautiful witch in the hall that evening. Ginny excused herself from the group to give a brief speech and danced the first dance with the head boy to formally open the ball. The feast was served, and then everyone was free to socialize and dance. The first though fourth years had a ten p.m. curfew, and a few of the younger wizards asked Hermione to dance. She sportingly agreed, glad that she knew healing charms for her feet afterwards. A romantic waltz started and Viktor swept her into his arms.

"Pretty one, you are a vision tonight," he said as they glided around the floor. This was a younger crowd that wasn't much for waltzing, so there were only a few couples on the floor.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Krum," she said with a wink.

When the dance was over, he kissed her hand and drew her close, whispering in her ear, "As beautiful as you look in that gown, it's nothing compared to what's under it."

She blushed, closed her eyes and bit her lip. If he kept that up, they'd have to find a broom cupboard. They had shagged everywhere humanly possible the three months they had been together, so why not add a Hogwarts broom cupboard to the list?

 _What in the world did he say to her_? Parvarti wondered, observing the couple. Hermione looked as if she might melt on the spot.

#

As the ball was nearing midnight, another waltz started. Viktor approached Minerva, bowed and asked, "Madame, might you honor me with a dance?"

Minerva put her hand to her chest in surprise. "My goodness, you flatter an old witch."

Viktor winked. "Nonsense, I only see the honored matron of a distinguished school. Please," he said, offering his arm.

Minerva curtsied and took his arm. The students clapped and hooted as Viktor led her to the floor. Harry did the same, bowing and asked Hermione to dance. Ginny watched them glide around the floor, making a note of getting together with Hermione for dancing lessons. The two heroes chatted and laughed as they danced.

When the waltz was over, Harry returned Hermione to Viktor. The band announced the final dance of the evening. The floor filled with couples dancing close, enjoying the romantic time with their sweethearts. As the song entered its final notes, mistletoe appeared at various spots around the hall.

"Miss Granger, it seems a kiss is in order," Viktor said when a twig appeared above their head.

As Hermione made her goodbyes to her friends for the holidays, Viktor gave autographs and watched her make the rounds of the hall. _Mama is going to adore her!_ He retrieved her cloak and waited for her by the doors of the hall with a line of wizards looking to escort witches to their common rooms. Hermione and Ginny finally broke away from a crowd and made their way to their wizards.

"Good night, you two, and have a happy holiday," Hermione said with a wink.

"You have my holiday wishes as well," Viktor said, making sure Hermione's cloak was securely draped around her. "Come, love, the rest of the night is ours."

How Ginny wished Harry would say that. Maybe she was just caught up in the evening, inspired by the passion of her friend. Harry didn't miss the look of longing Ginny gave him.

"I'll walk you back to you room," Harry said.

They chatted about the holidays until they arrived at the head girl's door. Not wanting to give the gossipy corridor portraits any more reasons to gossip, he drew Ginny close and whispered, "Look for me outside your window in an hour," and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

#

Back at Hermione's cottage, a trail of clothing led from the living room to the bedroom. When they arrived from Hogwarts, the passionate attack on each other's bodies couldn't wait. Poor Crookshanks had to dodge a shoe and necktie as the couple stripped their way to the bedroom. Hermione soon lost interest in her two hundred galleon gown falling to the floor as he worshipped her breasts and fell to his knees, feasting on the treasure between her legs. After a few minutes of it, Hermione wasn't sure how she managed to stay on her feet after the first of a few orgasms he promised.

He rose, licked his lips and turned her around. "Hold on to bedpost," he grunted and pressed his body behind hers, wrapping his arms around her, massaging her breasts and suckling on her neck. He bent his legs slightly and she felt his cock between her legs. She bent over a little bit to give him better access and cried out when he thrust in deep and froze. She felt his mouth at her ear.

"See what you do to me? I almost come from just that," he said and gave her another deep thrust. "I wish to fuck you slow, fast, hard-all ways to please you."

" _I want it_ ," she gasped and pushed back as he drove into her, eliciting more exclamations of her delight.

He groaned at words that would only come out of her sweet mouth at moments like this. He took hold of her hips and worked her fast and hard at first, savoring her cries of passion and pleading for more as his hips slapped against her ass. He bent over and changed pace, driving into her slow and deep. She felt his lips at her ear again.

" _You are good lover to me_ ," he growled, giving her a few fast, hard thrusts while massaging her breasts and clit. He withdrew and turned her around to face him and urged her to the bed. Instead, she pushed him to the bed with a single finger, stood at the edge of the bed and looked at his erect, throbbing cock and licked her lips. She ran her hands up his legs, arrived at his twitching cock and suckled just the head. He groaned in erotic agony. She loved that she could do that to him, grinned and engulfed him in her mouth, hearing his breath catch when he hit the back of her throat.

" _Yes, suck it all_ ," he moaned, knowing how talking dirty turned her on even more. She eagerly bobbed up and down, alternately sucking and licking, treating his cock as if it were her favorite ice cream cone. He seemed to especially love it when she deep-throated him, so she did more of it. His hips bucked, he gripped the sheets and cursed in Bulgarian. When he quieted and wound his hands in her hair, she knew he was nearing climax. His thighs quivered, his knees drew up and he called out her name as he released into her mouth. While he was still hard, he urged her to lie down, placed her legs over his arms and thrust into her. He cursed again in Bulgarian and drove into her fast and hard, let go of her legs and hunched over her, grasping her hips.

" _Come for me_ ," he coaxed and arched his back, extending as much as he could, to give her every bit of him as she wanted.

" _D-don't stop… fuck... I'm com_ -" she gasped, babbling incoherently, her hips furiously bucking to meet his as her climax overtook her. When she fell quiet and still, he collapsed next to her on the bed. No words were needed.

#

Author's Note: As of today, 200 galleons is equivalent to almost 1000 pounds.


	10. Chapter 10

Viktor woke the next morning to purring and Crookshanks kneading his paws on his chest. He yawned and looked to his bedmate. She was sound asleep on her stomach, one arm hugging a pillow, a leg hitched up. He put the cat down beside her, summoned his boxers, and a dressing robe he kept there. If they didn't have anywhere to go, he knew that he really would spend the whole day in bed with her. They reached a new level of intimacy last night, in which he was thrilled at her capacity for pleasure and her eagerness to bestow it upon him. A shudder ran down his spine at the memories of the night. He gazed at her one last time and and pulled the duvet over her nude body. He went to the kitchen to start coffee and feed Crookshanks. When he heard knocking at the front door, he answered it to find Harry and Ginny standing there.

"I wanted see her before she left, if that's alright," Ginny requested.

"Certainly, but it will be on your head when you wake her," he teased and welcomed them inside.

"She still asleep?" Ginny asked warily.

"Wait a few minutes for the coffee to finish, go in there with a cup," Victor suggested.

Harry looked around the living room and noted a pleasant mix of her things and Viktor's, along with something new: quidditch memorabilia.

"I never thought I would see that kind of stuff here," Harry said and felt Crookshanks winding around his legs.

"Hey Crooks," he said and picked him up. Ron may not have liked the kneazle, but he did. At one time, no one wanted him, much like the Crooks- so they had Hermione in common. She took them both into her heart.

Ginny went to the bedroom with a steaming cup of coffee and left the two men to chat. She slowly opened the door and saw Hermione sprawled out, sleeping soundly. Gingerly, careful to avoid making a sudden noise, she stopped bedside and softly nudged her shoulder.

"Hermione?" she quietly questioned.

The sleeping lump shifted, sighed, and quieted.

"Hermione."

"g-g-huh…" Hermione mumbled, pushed the hair from her face and peered up at the cause of her sleep intrusion.

Ginny offered the cup of coffee and placed it on the bedside table.

"I wanted to see you before you left, and as my very best female friend, I have something to tell you," Ginny said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Hermione gathered the bedcovers around herself and sat up.

"Now, what is this _something_ that caused you to disturb my peaceful slumber?"

She reached for the coffee and patted the space next to her.

Ginny sat down and took a deep breath. "Last night, we finally did it."

"Did what? You and… _oh_ ," Hermione replied and chuckled.

She closed the bedroom door with a wave of her hand.

"I'm a little sore this morning, but it was _fantastic!_ "

"Be sure and let him know that," Hermione advised.

"I'm sure he knows," Ginny said with a blush, "which is another reason I came by this morning. Do you have something for… _discomfort_? I really can't go to mum and ask for one. She'll want to know why and she can tell if I'm lying. She loves Harry, but if she ever finds out we-"

"Calm down, don't let that ruin what you shared with him," Hermione said and summoned her dressing robe from the hangar, put it on and went to the bathroom. She rummaged in the cupboard and emerged with two bottles.

"This one is for mild pain, and this one is a contraceptive. Did you use one last night?"

"Yes, and Harry cast a contraceptive charm on himself."

"Good, now drink up, that one lasts for a month, but always have back up. Nothing is one hundred percent except abstinence."

"Umm… can I ask you something else?"

 **December 22 Krum Manor, Bulgaria**

A sharp crack of apparition announced Viktor and Hermione's arrival in a large, snow-covered garden.

"Welcome to Krum Estate," he said.

She set her suitcase and valise down and looked around the property. The manor was considerably larger than that of her parents. Frozen fountains, statues, and meticulously groomed hedges adorned the garden.

"How charming!" Hermione exclaimed.

In the manor's sitting room, Marko and Anna Krum heard the sharp crack of apparition. They went to the window and pulled aside the drapes. They saw their son point to something in the distance and pull her closer to him. In all his years at school, then during the course of his career, he rarely wrote home or talked about women, and he had never brought one home to meet them. She must be a special witch to have captured his heart so they were eager to meet her. Years ago, he had written home about a young witch from Hogwarts he had asked to a Yule Ball, and that witch was now nineteen and stood in their garden

Viktor took her things and led her to the front door. Inside, they removed their cloaks and he hung them on a rack by the door.

"Mama! Papa!" he said when they appeared in the foyer.

"Welcome home, my darling boy, we missed you!" Anna greeted him and fiercely hugged him, followed by his father. "It's good to see you, son. Now, who is this young woman?"

"Mama, Papa, I am pleased to introduce Miss Hermione Granger, of London."

Hermione shook hands with both, noting how Viktor took mostly after his father, but had his mother's eyes.

"Radvam se da se zapoznaem, vosela koleda," Hermione said and glanced at Viktor with _was that okay?_ She had been brushing up on some basic Bulgarian so as not to seem like a total cretin to them.

" _Pretty one, no one will ever mistake you for a cretin," Viktor had said._

"Mnogo blagodaria, dobre dosha," Anna replied.

"Korabãt mi na v'zdyšna vãzglavnica e pãlen sãs zmiorki," Hermione said and looked at Viktor again. His eyes sparkled with amusement. _Oh no, what did I say?_

Anna's lips twitched and she laid her hand on her husband's arm.

"Indeed," Marko said and chuckled.

"Darling, why don't you show Miss Granger to her room? I'll have refreshments prepared in the sitting room," Anna said.

When the couple took their leave, Anna declared, "Marko, I like her already."

#

In her room, Viktor doubled over with laughter. When he caught his breath, he drew her close and kissed the top of her head. "Pretty one, that was priceless."

"I was sure I said thank you for inviting me, and your home is lovely."

"Well, your greetings were correct, but I'm sure father wonders why your hovercraft is full of eels," he said and burst out in laughter again.

She was mortified. "They must think I'm insane!" she protested. "Who has hovercrafts full of eels?"

"I'll leave you for a few minutes to fresh up," he said and left the room, chuckling.

Marko and Anna watched the hand-holding, chatting couple enter the parlor. Hermione was as attractive as Viktor described in his letters. It was obvious both were smitten and had a familiarity that lovers possessed. He led her to chair and made sure she and his mother were seated before the men took their seats.

"We have a varied selection of refreshments," she said. "Would you prefer coffee or tea?"

"Coffee, thank you," Hermione said. Anna served the four and they settled with their cups to talk.

"Well, Miss Granger from London, Viktor tells us that your parents are employed as dentists," Marko said.

"Yes sir, they recently reopened a clinic," Hermione said. "Please let me tell you that your home is lovely, thank you for having me."

"So no hovercraft or eels?" Anna asked.

"No Madame, I must have sounded ridiculous."

"Nonsense, we appreciate the effort and it was amusing," Marko said. "This home is much too quiet, we welcome the laughter."

"I doubt Viktor would bring home someone ridiculous," Anna assured her.

"We have learned of you and your friend's exploits last year, you are to be commended," Marko said.

"Um… thank you," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermynee is a reluctant heroine," Viktor said and squeezed her hand.

"Viktor also tells us that you returned to finish your schooling," Anna said.

"I wasn't sure about that at first. Harry and Ron didn't return to school and are doing just fine, but I decided that it was best for _my_ future."

"What are your aspirations?" Anna asked.

"Education or research."

"Again, Hermynee is being humble. Tell them, pretty one," Viktor encouraged.

"After the holidays, I'm to meet with a representative from The Mage Guild," she said.

"Impressive, quite an accomplishment," Anna said.

"Congratulations indeed," Marko said.

Viktor couldn't have been more pleased. They liked Hermione.

"Would you care to see the estate library?" Anna asked.

"That's like asking water if it's wet," Viktor stated.

"Come, let's leave the men to talk," Anna said and led Hermione from the parlor and along a corridor, where they were met by six Himalayan cats.

"How precious!" Hermione said and crouched down as the cats approached. The cats, knowing a cat lover when they saw one, all gathered to get a pet or scratch from the friendly stranger.

 _I really like this young lady!_ Anna thought.

"Do you like dogs?" Anna asked.

"Oh yes, I like most animals. Viktor wanted to get me a dog after I was attacked a few months ago."

"Yes, he told us of that. We have German shepherds running around the estate," Anna said. "Marko even has an albino ferret."

At the ferret comment, Hermione couldn't stop giggling. "My dear, if it amuses you so much, I must know."

Hermione composed herself and told the story of when Draco Malfoy was turned into a white ferret.

"The infamy of the Malfoys is known throughout Europe," Anna said and they arrived at a set of large, oaken, double doors.

"The manor's library," Anna said and opened the doors. They walked in to a floor-to-ceiling rotunda of books. Hermione gazed in amazement at thousands of books.

"What subject do you enjoy most?" Anna asked.

"It's a toss-up between Charms and history," Hermione replied.

"Charming is to your right," Anna said and led Hermione to the shelves to her right and she scanned the titles. Hermione brought her hand to her mouth at one title.

" _McKiernan's Theories of Eighteenth Century Charms_? There's only five originals left in existence," she said. Many of the books were in Bulgarian, but that could be easily solved with translation charms.

"Would you care for a tour of the rest of the manor?" Anna asked. She took McKiernan's book from the shelf and handed it to her.

"Certainly," Hermione said.

 **#**

In the sitting room **,** Marko gave his son a glass of brandy. "You are to be congratulated, she is a fine young witch."

" _Oh how precious!_ " they heard from the corridor.

" _The cats_ ," both men chorused.

"Do you plan to take her for a wife?" Marko asked.

"I do, papa. Do I have your blessing?"

"How can I disagree with your choice? You have never brought a witch home, and your mother seems taken with her," Marko said. "I will retrieve my mother's rings for you."

"I need to attain her parent's approval when we return," Viktor said.

"And do they approve of you?"

"I am certain they do and they are a successful, respected family."

"Then we must meet soon. You are certain of your feelings for her?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I am happy for you and I'm sure your mother will be ecstatic. Let's charge our glasses to our women, those beautiful, mysterious creatures who bring much joy to our lives."

#


	11. Chapter 11

At dinner, the Krums were pleased to see that Hermione, healthy eater that she was, possessed flawless manners. She wasn't afraid to try dishes new to her, asked the kitchen maid her name and thanked her for the dinner and impeccable service.

"Viktor tells us that you are accomplished piano player, would you care to play for us?" Anna asked.

"I'll be happy to play for you, but what else has he told you about me?" Hermione asked. "There are some other things that I'm working through that you should know."

Marko nodded for her to continue.

"I have anxiety attacks from time to time. The nightmares are over for the most part, but I have bouts of depression. My dad, who was in the Army, recognized the symptoms because he saw it often in soldiers. It's called post-traumatic stress syndrome, and he urged me to get help for it."

"We don't think less of you, it's just a shame you had to take part in such a war," Marko said. "It's good is that you have people who care enough about you to help you help yourself."

"Now, where's the piano?" Hermione asked.

#

The next day, Viktor showed her the grounds of the property (and made friends with the German shepherds) then gave her a tour of Sofia, the nearest city and capital of the country. He explained that once long ago, the city was destroyed by the Huns, but was rebuilt by the Romans. Then it was conquered by the Visigoths, the Ottomans for a time, and Crusaders.

He discretely waved his wand and warmed a bench next to a riverbank. "Before us is the Vladaiska River. Sofia has many churches that are considered architecture treasures, and the public mineral baths are one of the city's most popular attractions," he said. "If we had more time, we would go to Vitosha mountain to ski. However, I think you'll be pleased with today's plans."

They toured the National Historical Musuem, which he knew Hermione would enjoy then arrived at one of the largest buildings in the city. With a flourish he opened the doors and said, "Our National Library." Hermione thought that she had died and gone to heaven.

Back at the manor, Hermione babbled excitedly about the library and picked a slice of banitza from a serving tray.

Viktor asked, "Are you hungry, pretty one?"

She nodded.

"Good, tonight we go to _Etno_."

"It's one of the best restaurants in Sofia, we go often," Marko said.

"Then I have something fun planned tonight," Viktor said.

Until dinner, Hermione and Anna talked about recent innovations in Charms while Marko brought Viktor up-to-date about the latest developments with the Nightwatch. Early evening, a car arrived to take the four to Sofia for their dinner at _Etno_.

"Gregor, it's been a while, how are you?" Viktor asked the driver.

"I celebrated my 145th last week," was the reply.

"Ah, my best wishes for a hundred more," Viktor said.

" _That's a vampire_ _driving_ ," Hermione whispered to Victor.

"Yes, he's one of the family's watchers when we go into the city," Anna said casually.

"Don't worry, my dear. We are perfectly safe," Marko said.

"My coven has had the honor of keeping watch for the Krum family for over three hundred years," Gregor said.

At _Etno_ , they were shown to a table and given menus.

"I have an idea what you would enjoy, would you like me to order?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, I have no idea what any of this is."

The Krums already knew what they were going to eat because they ate the same thing every time they dined there. A waiter arrived and took orders of Shopska salad and pita bread for starters and they both ordered Moussaka.

"It's our favorite," they chimed.

"I think Hermynee will enjoy the Shopska too, and Gyuvetch for her meal," Viktor said. "Make that two, I want it as well."

"Drinks?" the waiter asked.

"Trust me with the wine?" Viktor asked.

Hermione nodded and he ordered. "It's a plum wine, you'll love it."

#

Hermione cuddled into Viktor's side on the journey back to the manor. "I enjoyed dinner, I've never had beef prepared like that, it was delicious. And that cake!"

"We're glad you enjoyed it," Anna said.

Now Hermione was wondering what fun activity Viktor had planned. "When we get to the manor, we need to change into something… to play in."

"Huh?"

"Something warm to play in," he said.

"Is this fun activity outside?" Hermione asked. "At night, in the snow?"

"You trust me?" he asked.

"Of course."

At home, they changed into boots, jumpers, denims, gloves and their warmest coats. Outside, Viktor produced two aluminum sleds from a lean-to.

"Sledding down the hill during the full moon," he said. "The dogs like to run alongside the sleds as well."

Hermione clapped in anticipation. At the ledge, Viktor pointed out the smoothest route and warned her about drifting too far to the right.

"Unless you're a polar bear, we can't have you taking a swim in the pond. I go first to show you," he said, hopped on the sled and took off down the hill. At the bottom, he apparated back to the top.

"Now, we both go," he said.

They sat on the sleds and pushed off. She shrieked in surprise at how fast the sled moved, but it was exhilarating. The dogs were running beside them, yipping and barking in excitement. On the tenth trip down, one of the dogs jumped in her path. Not wanting to hit the dog, she swerved her sled, but swerved it too much. She felt the ground rough beneath her and knew she was sliding over rocks. She heard Viktor shout " _Let go!_ " when the sled hit a large rock, tossing her and the sled in the air. Out of control and was heading for the pond, she desperately wished for her wand, because she couldn't apparate or redirect her path without it. She braced herself as best she could for the freezing water but was in no way prepared for it.

It felt confusing, like burning cold fire, like she was being pulled under thick, suffocating, freezing fire. She tried to slip out of the clothing weighing her down and dragging her under. She swallowed water and felt her lungs burn, then she felt like falling asleep. The dogs were howling and barking frantically at the pond's edge.

Viktor got to the pond, throwing off his heavier clothes, preparing to dive in when he saw her hand disappear under the water. Gregor appeared and dove into the water, returned with Hermione, and placed her in Viktor's arms. Marko and Anna were in the parlor when they were startled at the sight of Viktor suddenly appearing by the fireplace with Hermione wet and unconscious in his arms.

"Pomosht!" he shouted and started stripping away the wet clothes. Anna called for the maid to bring hot water and blankets and stoked the fireplace. Marko swore in Bulgarian and helped strip away the clothes. Viktor breathed into her mouth, pressed her chest and patted her cheeks. Her eyelids fluttered she and coughed up water. Viktor cried out in relief and wiped the tears from his face.

"I'll summon a physician," Anna said and left the parlor.

#

"It's a case of mild hypothermia," the healer said. "She was submerged for only seconds and she's a tough young witch. These rejuvenation droughts should be used if she feels she needs them, but mainly she requires warmth and rest."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione croaked and sneezed.

On Victor's lap, she was wrapped in a blanket, on a chaise lounge by the fireplace. She shivered, and her throat ached, but it was nice to be in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, thankful to every deity he could think of that she was all right.

"Try and get some sleep," he murmured and laid her on the chaise. He sat on the floor next to the chaise and reclined back against it. She was exhausted and fell asleep in minutes.

"You warned her about the pond, didn't you?" Marko asked.

"Yes papa, but she turned the sled to avoid hitting one of the dogs."

"And ended up in the pond," Anna finished. "Thank goodness Gregor was out there."

"I had no idea he was even out there. I already had a foot in the water when he dove in. I dread telling her parents about this."

"It was an accident, surely they will understand," Anna said.

"You don't know Mr. Granger. He's a good man, but he's fiercely protective of his family."

"Perhaps we should make the trip with you to help explain," Anna said.

Viktor nodded. "I will write, tonight."

He wrote a brief letter explaining the accident, that Hermione was fine, and asked if it was permissible for the Krums to return with them. Hermione's owl returned with a letter in John's writing.

 _ **The Krums are certainly welcome. We will be waiting. John**_

"He's not pleased," Viktor said and gave the brief missive to his parents to read.

 **December 24**

Hermione woke surrounded by cats. She chuckled until she realized it hurt her throat to do more than breathe.

Viktor shooed the cats off the chaise and sat beside her. "Dobro utro. How are you feeling?"

"My throat hurts, but I feel fine," she croaked.

"The physician left a drought for that," Anna said when she entered the parlor and gave Hermione a bottle and spoon. "I've almost finished packing for the trip, and your father is talking to the housekeeper."

"I'm sorry to cause so much trouble," Hermione said.

"Don't be silly, you were returning today, were you not? Now, you go back with three instead of one. Are you hungry?"

"Famished," she said.

"Good, cook has made her special egg and potato omlettes. I've never been to London, you can tell me all about it at breakfast," Anna said.

Just before lunchtime, the Grangers heard the distinctive crack of apparition from the backyard. They went to the back porch and saw Hermione pointing out the tennis court and swimming pool to the Krums. They followed Hermione into the home. Evie took her daughter in her arms, then her face in her hands. She looked in her eyes, felt her forehead and took her hands.

"You had us worried, pumpkin."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mum, I'm fine, they took good care of me."

"Let me see my girl," John said and hugged her. When he was sure she was fine, he shook Viktor's hand.

"Mum, Dad, this is Marko and Anna Krum."

"We're John and Evangeline Granger, happy holidays," John said and all shook hands.

"Let's all go to the parlor so we can hear about your trip," Evie said.

An hour later, John took a sip of his drink and shook his head. "Just when I thought I've heard it all. Hermione already shocked the devil out of me about dragons, fairies, and werewolves being real, but now I hear she was saved by a vampire. I'd like to shake his hand and say _good show chap, thank you for saving my daughter_."

"Honestly Hermione, I think the dog would have been all right," Evie said. "You could have frozen to death or drowned!"

#

Hermione showed the Krums to the guest room and gave them a tour of the manor while the Grangers prepared lunch.

"I smell fish and chips!" Hermione said and entered the kitchen, the Krums in tow.

"Have you visited England before?" Evie asked.

"No, we have not," Marko said.

"This is a typical lunch in England," Hermione said. "If you'd rather have something else, let me know."

"My dear, you tried everything we placed in front of you, it is only right we do the same," Anna said.

"The shopska salad was excellent," Hermione said.

They chatted over lunch and Hermione gave her point of view about her brief tour of Sofia. "You should have seen the library," she gushed.

Viktor wondered when a good time would arise for him to talk to her parents. Luckily, the time came when Ginny and Harry arrived.

"Hermione! Happy Christmas, how was Bulgaria?" she asked.

"Harry, Happy Christmas," Evie said and gave Harry a quick hug.

"Hey you two, I have someone for you to meet."

She brought the two to the parlor and introduced the Krums.

"Mr. Potter, an honor," Marko said. and was surprised at the power he felt radiating off the young, friendly wizard.

"Can you come to the house for a bit?" Ginny asked.

She was exhausted and didn't want to disappoint Molly; but she didn't want to seem rude with guests that had just arrived.

"Go pretty one, you should spend time with friends," Viktor offered.

"Yay! Let's get your coat," Ginny said and the two witches babbled and scampered from the parlor. Hermione returned with a coat, gave Viktor a quick kiss, and left the parlor.

" _Herms, I dare you_!" they heard from Ginny before the door closed.

"My goodness, the young red-haired witch is a _spirited_ one," Anna noted.

"Now would be a good time," Marko whispered to Viktor as he watched John and Evie rearrange some Christmas tree decorations that Ginny had accidently displaced.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I need to speak with you about a matter of importance. I wish to marry Hermynee."

The room fell quiet. Evie dropped the decoration she had been holding. Anna covered her mouth, and Marko thought that he might have led more into the conversation rather than just blurt it out and surprise the Grangers as he did.

"You love her that much?" John asked.

" _Da_ , very much, more than I ever thought possible. She is all happiness to me, I cannot see my life without her," Viktor stated.

" _That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard_!" Evie exclaimed and wiped a tear. John gave her a handkerchief and held her close.

"It's a good match, I'll say that. She loves you, that much is obvious. When do you plan on proposing?" John asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Blimey lad, quite a Christmas surprise for our pumpkin," John said.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione sometimes felt as if she were on another planet when she visited the Weasleys, especially at the holidays. There were always so many people at the home, so much food, with so many things going on. This year there was a baby to add to the mix, as Fleur had birthed she and Bill's second baby the previous month. Hermione loved babies and was thrilled to cuddle and coo at the baby as much as Fleur would let her.

" _Sooo_ Herms, planning any little Krum babies any time soon?" Ginny asked.

"Babies? Yes. Soon, no. I do however see Viktor as the wizard for the job."

"So it's love for sure?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked pensive for a moment and spoke. "Of course I love him, I say it all the time, but in my mind, saying it just isn't enough, you know? It's so much more than words, it's like… well, it just _is_. He _is_ love to me, like a blanket of it that you just want to wrap yourself in and never let go."

"Zat is ze most romantic thing I've ever 'erd," Fleur said. "Good for you, 'Ermynee."

 **Christmas Day**

Hermione felt a gentle shake of her shoulder and opened her eyes to the pale peach wall of her old bedroom.

"You'll help me make Christmas hotcakes, won't you sleepyhead?" Evie asked.

"Then presents?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, then presents," Evie confirmed.

Hermione yawned, nodded, and said she'd be down in twenty minutes.

"Take your time, the men were out late. Your father took Viktor and Marko to the annual Christmas Eve soiree at the club."

As Hermione and Evie were mixing the batter, John and the Krums entered the kitchen, minus Viktor.

"Did Viktor go home last night?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, something about a holiday party with his team," Marko said.

"He wanted me to assure you that he would be here for breakfast," Anna said, looking at Hermione with new eyes.

Hermione wondered if she had something on her face, by the way Anna was looking at her. A platter of hotcakes was finished and placed on the dining table. A familiar sharp crack of apparition was heard from the back garden and Hermione left the room. She returned to the dining room with an armful of presents and Viktor.

"Just put them with the others," John said.

Hermione and Viktor took the gifts and went to the parlor. When they returned (with Hermione blushing furiously) Viktor held a chair for her, waited for her to sit, then took a seat beside her. She placed food on his plate and then started on her own.

"Dad, why you still go to that stuffy, pretentious club?"

"I feel the way you do, but I am of the peerage and appearances have to be made from time to time," John replied.

"You're of the peerage?" Anna asked.

"Yes, very distantly," John said casually and continued with his hotcakes. "My late great-uncle was a baron; I'm the heir of his line."

Marko was fascinated. "Have you met the queen?"

John shrugged. "A few times growing up and when I finished Sandhurst. We presented Hermione when she was born, that was the last time I saw her in person."

Eager to get off the subject, he told Hermione about the club last night.

"Pumpkin, we talked with someone last night who said he knew you, a bloke by the name of Oliver Wood."

"He was at your club?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he was there with some friends and wanted me to relay his best holiday wishes."

Viktor spoke grumpily. "I know Wood. He is keeper for Puddlemere, the number one team."

"Come on now, don't get all pouty on us," Hermione teased.

"No matter what we do, we cannot beat that team," he said, "and I do not get pout."

Hermione and Evie couldn't help the giggles that bubbled out.

"At least you beat the Chudley Cannons," she offered, miraculously keeping a straight face.

Viktor put his fork down, wiped his mouth and looked straight at Hermione. "Pretty one, _you_ could beat the Chudley team."

The floor was littered with torn paper, ribbons, bows, and boxes. Both sets of parents observed the couple sitting on the floor, wondering when Viktor was going to pop the question. While Hermione flipped through a Bulgarian cookbook, Viktor took a ring from his pocket and cleared his throat. The parents fell quiet. Hermione started to say something about Shopska salad when he held the ring in his hand above the book. Her eyes wide, Shopska salad was no longer on her mind. He cleared his throat and took a calming breath before he spoke.

"You enchanted me when you were fifteen, my Hermynee, my first kiss. Did you know that? Outside of the library when I asked you to your school ball and you said yes. I saw you again at the Weasley wedding, so lovely and I was just as enchanted. Then I encountered you at the Ministry, I knew we belong together. Fate brings us together, and I never want to part from you. I love you, so very much, will you be my wife?"

"You were my first kiss too. Yes, I'll marry you."

"You say yes?" he asked.

She nodded. Viktor looked at his parents. " _Mama, papa, she says yes!"_

Viktor crushed her with a hug, slid the ring on her finger, and gently kissed her. The parents clapped and congratulated the engaged couple. Marko held up Hermione's hand and explained the ring.

"Viktor's grandmother, before she passed, wanted Viktor to have this ring, to present it to his beloved," Marko said and kissed her hand.

Anna cupped Hermione's chin. "You're going to be such a lovely bride."

Later, Hermione sat at the bay window of the parlor and looked out over the sparkling, snow-covered yard. She admired the ring on her finger and sighed in contentment.

"That is sound I like to hear," Viktor said softly, his lips at her ear. "Are you happy, pretty one?"

"I wish everyone could be as happy as I am right now," she said. "It's just like I told Ginny yesterday about how I feel for you. I say I love you all the time—"

"And I can never hear it enough," he said.

"-but it seems so inadequate to how I feel. I look at you, and I see love. You're like a blanket that I want to stay wrapped up with and never leave."

"Hmm… being your blanket, wrapped around you, I like the sound of that," he said and their lips came together.

After a huge Christmas lunch, Hermione and Viktor went to the Weasleys. As soon as they stepped from the floo, Hermione scooped up Fleur and Bill's two-year-old girl, gave her a kiss and gently tickled her. She adored the giggles of the little girl and cuddled some more, then handed her off to Ginny. Beside her, Viktor could easily imagine half a dozen sweet little girls scampering about, just like his Hermynee.

"Happy Christmas you two, so glad you could make it!" Molly exclaimed and passed them glasses of mulled wine, and spied at the ring on Hermione's finger.

"What a beautiful ring… wait, did he... is it?" Molly queried. Hermione nodded shyly.

"How wonderful!" Molly declared and drew Hermione into a hug.

"What's wonderful?" Ginny asked.

"They're engaged!" Molly said.

" _What?!_ " Ginny called and rushed to the couple. Hermione held out her hand and Ginny squealed with glee.

"When?" she asked.

"We were thinking June," Hermione said.

"She finishes school, that is important," Viktor said.

Harry watched the scene, thrilled for his friend. She truly deserved this happiness. Ron felt a door shutting in his heart, the "Hermione" door. Any chance he might have had with her was over. She was sharing Krum's bed, would be taking his name, and having his children. His dad's hand rested on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard, but can you be happy for your friend?" Arthur asked quietly.

Later, everyone was enjoying Molly's Christmas apple crumble and the talk eventually turned to quidditch. Viktor talked about the Montrose and Puddlemere teams, the teams ahead of his that season. Hermione decided to have a little fun with he and Ron.

"At least Chudley isn't in last place this year," Hermione offered.

" _Yeah, just next to last_ ," Ginny mumbled.

"That much is true, but as I said this morning, _you_ could beat them," Viktor said.

"But Hermione doesn't fly," Ron said.

"Exactly," Viktor said.

It took Ron a few seconds to get the joke. "Hey, that's not funny!"

The day after Christmas, the Krums made their tearful farewells and thanked the Grangers for their hospitality.

"My dear, you must visit more often," Anna requested of Hermione. "Even if Viktor can't get away, you must."

"John, Evie, the invitation goes to you as well," Marko said.

"We'll take you up on that, we want to meet the vampire who saved our pumpkin's life," John replied. _That's just something I never thought I'd say_.

"Korabãt mi na v'zdyšna vãzglavnica e pãlen sãs zmiorki," Marko said with a wink toward Hermione.

She blushed and Viktor apparated with his parents.

"What was that all about?" Evie said when they settled in the parlor.

"It's something I said to them when I first arrived at their home. I thought I said _thank you for having me, you have a beautiful home_."

"You thought?" John asked.

"So, what did Marko say?" Evie asked.

Hermione brought her glass to her mouth and mumbled.

"What was that?" John said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "My hovercraft is full of eels."

Evie chortled. "Oh Hermione, you didn't," she said, her laughter bubbling out. John was laughing so hard he was wheezing.

Hermione shrunk her gifts and packed the Christmas feast leftovers her mum insisted she take back to her cottage.

"I've seen your kitchen, you barely have enough to keep from starving," Evie said.

"Like the Krums said, come and visit more often, you're just up the motorway," John said.

"I have the interview with the Mage Guild next week, so how does next weekend sound?"

Later that night, Hermione was cleaning the accumulated dust from her cottage when she saw Crookshanks hiss and paw at the door. She pointed her wand at the door and scooted behind the sofa. She heard Viktor's voice and a bark. _A bark?_ She sighed in relief and opened the door.

There stood Viktor with a bouquet of flowers and a dog, more specifically, one of the German Shepherds from the Krums. He and the dog stepped in.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, Crooks spooked me is all," she said and frowned at the cat. "He was hissing at the dog."

"Well, is your dog now, mama insisted that you have her," he said.

"Are you serious?" she said and knelt, petting the dog. "Welcome to England, pretty girl."

Crookshanks growled. The dog, used to Anna's cats, thought nothing of it. "Shush Crooks, she lives here now. You have to get along."

With an " _oh yeah?_ " air, the cat left the room. His tail was held high to make sure that he showed the room his bum.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Zoya."

After dinner, the lovers cuddled on the sofa and listened to Christmas music on the radio. They talked of a summer wedding and watched a fire dance and crackle in the fireplace. Across the room, Crookshanks scrutinized Zoya chewing on a beef-flavored dog toy.

 _Stare all you want, cat._

 _How can you chew so much on that? Do you know how you look?_

 _It keeps my teeth sharp and clean. I know how I look, see?_ She curled her lips to show her teeth.

"How cute, you'd think they were having a conversation," Hermione noted.

 _I was here first, remember that, dog. I've been looking out for her since she was a small girl._

 _I'm not here to take your place, cat. I'm here to look out for her too, when the man isn't around. I know good humans when I sniff them._

 _As long as we understand each other, dog._

 _So cat, tell me how things work around here._

 _Certainly, follow me._

Viktor held up her hand, admiring the ruby, amber and pearl that glittered in the candlelight. "It looks perfect on you."

"I know what else that would be perfect on me," she said and ran her hand up his arm.

Viktor groaned. "You will be a happy death of me, woman. Do you know today, when I see you with the baby, how much I wanted to ravish you and fill you with my baby?" he whispered.

"Why don't you show me how much you want to… what was it?" she asked.

"Ravish you," he repeated.

He stood, carried her bridal-style to the bedroom and kicked the door shut. He lay her on the bed and quickly peeled away her clothes. He paused when his hand traveled up her skirt and discovered that she had no panties on.

"You minx, you were like this all day?" he asked.


End file.
